The Tenth Year
by Insert Clever Potter Name Here
Summary: Ten years since the war, and the peace is shattered. They may have survived the battle all those years ago, but can these four Aurors survive another encounter with Death Eaters? Rated M, AU, some changed pairings
1. Chapter 1

_**Because I am too obsessed with AUs.**_

 _ **...**_

* * *

Ten years.

That was all they had together after the war ended. Ten years of relative peace.

Remus wouldn't trade a single moment of the last ten years, but he would have given his own life for the chance to go back and convince her that she didn't _need_ to work. She was young, she was only 35. _She was only 35._

When Neville had interrupted his class, he hadn't expected it to be _good_ , but he hadn't expected it to be so bad. He had felt even more unsettled when Minerva arrived and took over the class as Remus followed Neville out into the corridor.

"Neville, what's going on?"

"Dawlish was going to come speak with you himself-"

''Is it Dora? Is she alive?"

"They don't know, Remus." Neville said slowly. "They didn't come back this morning, and Dawlish told us that there was no sign of them at any of the checkpoints. Dawlish did say he'll come speak to your directly, but he's currently trying to get the other Law Enforcement departments to help with the search. Oliver's been called back early from _his_ mission, he'll apparently be going to try to track their movements and find a lead of some kind."

Remus was shocked. He had known Harry, Tonks, Seamus and Dean had been away on a mission together- but they were supposed to be back this morning. He had assumed, when he didn't receive a letter from her, that perhaps she was still at the Ministry.

* * *

Two days later, he realised he wasn't mad at her anymore. It had been stupid to be mad before she had left. This was her job. He could blame it on the full moon the night before her departure, but that wasn't an excuse. With her job, and two kids(one that had just turned ten, and one that would be four soon), and his condition- there was tension. It wasn't her fault, or his. It had been a week since she had gone, and three days without any contact with the Ministry. Three days without so much as a sign that they were still alive and safe... and Remus began to think maybe they weren't.

After all, they had been tracking Death Eaters, and Harry was with them. Death Eaters would want revenge, wouldn't they, on The Boy Who Lived?

There had been nearly fifty well known Death Eaters that had escaped the battle- and the Ministry- within the first few hours following Voldemort's defeat. Within a month, nearly half had been captured and the Ministry purged of those that had helped the Death Eaters.

And, even though ten years had passed, nearly twenty Death Eaters were still listed in the Daily Prophet as 'Wanted', and the list was no longer shrinking. And then the Auror department got a lead, some anonymous message that there were Death Eaters planning something against the Ministry. And so she had left, with Harry and Dean and Seamus, promising the Ministry to send word every day.

But three had passed with silence from the group of four. Remus' only comfort was knowing that if Death Eaters did kill them, it wouldn't be kept quiet for long. The Death Eaters would want to brag- for killing both The Boy Who Lived, the Head Auror herself along with two other Heroes of the Hogwarts Battle.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Because I am too obsessed with AUs.**_

 _ **...**_

* * *

They were standing silently, wands ready. Harry and Tonks were shoulder to shoulder, their backs pressed against a wall. Dean and Seamus were in a different part of the abandoned and secluded house, but at the sound of a yell and thud from the floor above them, Tonks knew this wasn't going to end well.

"Do you trust me, Potter?" She asked quietly, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Yes?" He responded, even though he didn't _sound_ like he trusted her in the slightest.

"Good." She said. She reached to his hand, prying his wand from his grip and pocketing it. She turned before he could speak, quickly Transfiguring his hair blonde and his eyes a dark brown. She grabbed his glasses, duplicating them and tapping her wand against his pair to change the shape slightly. She slipped off her wedding ring, shoving it into her pocket.

"Tonks, what are you-"

"Shh!" She demanded, handing him back his glasses. She morphed to become Harry Potter herself, shoving on the duplicated pair of glasses. "Scar?" She asked.

"Yes-" Harry said, his eyes darting to her forehead.

She reached up, pointing her wand against his forehead, muttering a concealing charm so his scar would vanish temporarily. "Ring." She said, pointing to his hand. She quickly waved a wand over her robes and boots so that her version of Harry Potter wasn't wearing women's robes. She took Harry's wedding ring, putting it on and shoved her own wand into Harry's hand.

"I saw at least ten of them." She said, and Harry was a little stunned that he was currently talking to _himself_ \- voice and all. Tonks had always amazed him with her ability to mock voices as well as looks, even though she had admitted she couldn't morph a voice. "We'd be stupid to fight. We go out there, and if we're outnumbered, do not fight. We'll find our own way out later."

"And this-?" Harry asked, gesturing to her and her flawless disguise. Harry was searching her- _his_ \- features for some sort of give away, but the only thing he noticed was a freckle on her- _his_ \- cheekbone that the real Harry didn't have.

"You're still the Boy Who Lived, Harry." She said.

* * *

"We know there are two more of you." A harsh voice said as footsteps came pounding into the room behind them. "We got your friends, so unless you want them dead-"

"Stay here." Tonks said, stepping around the wall to face the voice. "Amycus Carrow." She said, her voice still matching Harry's. "You look like shit."

" _Crucio!_ "

The wall Harry was leaning on shook at the force of the spell- clearly Tonks had managed to avoid it.

"Well, well, Potter." Another voice said. "It's a pleasure."

There was a sickening crunch and Harry heard his counterpart gasp painfully. He rushed around the wall, aiming Tonks' wand- knowing his spells would not be very effective because he hadn't won her wand. Harry was shaken by the sight of himself being propped between the Carrow twins, blood pouring down his face.

"Gregors." Tonks managed. "I told you _I'd_ handle it."

" _Expelliarmus!_ " Alecto cried, effectively catching Tonks' wand when it flew from Harry's hand. Catching her- _his_ \- eye, it was obvious she had diverted his attention for a split second on purpose. Working together for ten years, she knew exactly how he would react in these situations- and she was right to stop it, because he would have definitely tried to duel them and that would have probably ended badly.

" _Incarceous!_ " Alecto cried, and Harry felt himself get wrapped in tight ropes. Two pairs of arms grabbed him from behind and he felt a wand press against the back of his neck and a series of muttered words and the world went dark.

* * *

Harry woke up on a chair, his arms still tightly bound. He looked around and saw the other three were also bound to chairs beside him. Tonks was still maintaining the morph, and Harry had to be impressed. Her nose- technically his- had been bleeding very heavily and he was amazed she had kept the morph when the Death Eater had broken it.

A door opened and Harry could hear footsteps descending stairs behind them. A dirty mirror in the corner in front of Harry allowed him to see the black robes before they stepped in front of him.

"So we got Potter, but who are the others?" An unfamiliar voice asked.

"Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas." Alecto said. "Never saw the blonde before, but Potter said 'Gregors', so I'll assume that's his name."

The figures stood in front of them, facing them. Harry only recognised the Carrows, he had no idea who the other six were. He looked towards Tonks, hoping maybe he'd be able to tell if she knew them based on her facial expression, but her face was clear of any emotion and unreadable.

"So, Potter." Amycus said, and Harry expected him to be facing him, but then remembered- he wasn't Harry anymore. "How would it feel if we were to kill you now, and leave your body in Diagon Alley?"

"The dead can't feel, Amycus." Tonks responded, and Harry's eyes widened. He had said his share of witty remarks, but he wasn't sure if this was a stupid or incredibly smart move on Tonks' part.

Amycus raised his wand, aiming it at Tonks. " _Crucio!_ "

The second the spell hit, the morph dropped and Tonks' scream filled the small room as she writhed against the ropes. Amycus lifted the spell, apparently confused. Tonks slumped forward, her body shaking.

"What the-" Alecto said behind her brother. "So they still protect Potter, do they? Well, _Auror Lupin_ , where's Potter?"

Tonks didn't answer, and Amycus grabbed a handful of her hair, pulling her head up. He leaned close to her, pointing his wand at her throat. "I'd suggest answering, or I will kill you."

Tonks still didn't answer. Instead, she did something that shocked Harry even further- she spit in his face. Amycus stepped back, wiping his face. When he looked back at Tonks, he looked murderous.

"Kill her." He said. "Leave _her_ in Diagon Alley."

Harry's eyes widened as Alecto stepped forward.

"No!" He yelled as Alecto raised her wand at Tonks. The Death Eaters turned to look at him, and he spoke quickly, because he could see his hair darkening again in the reflection of the mirror- the transfiguration was wearing off finally. "I'm Harry Potter."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Because I am too obsessed with AUs.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **To clarify, it is 2008.**_

Lily Luna's birthday is in 2008, we'll say after May(which would mark the 10th anniversary of the battle).

* * *

"Break the wands." Amycus said. Alecto fished four wands from her pockets, handing one to Amycus. Harry recognised his own wand, and felt like he had been punched in the chest when the wand was snapped neatly in two. It felt like he had lost a friend, an extension of _himself_. He watched as Tonks' wand was snapped. And then Dean's, and Seamus'.

Each snap of the wands made Harry feel a little more hopeless. Tonks had told him he could back out of the mission to be home with Ginny, who was due to give birth in less than two weeks- and Harry had said "no, we'll be home in time". And here they were. Possibly minutes from dying. What would Ginny do once his body was found? What about their children? And what would Remus, Teddy and Lyall do without Tonks? And Luna- her and Seamus had only been married three years. And Dean's family, they had already almost lost him once.

To Harry's surprise, none of them were going to die just yet. The Death Eaters left with the broken wands, to "owl them to their families". While that would be unfortunate for their families, it was going to buy them a few precious minutes.

"Harry, you shouldn't have done that." Tonks said, as soon as they were all alone.

"Done what? The transfiguration was wearing off anyway-"

"Harry, they're going to _kill you_!" Tonks said.

"They were about to kill you, Tonks-"

"Then you let them!" Tonks snapped.

"I couldn't do that, Tonks, you know that." Harry said.

She sighed deeply. "Uh- do any of you have a knife?" She asked, trying to shift her arms reach the pockets of her own robes.

"They searched us." Dean said. "Took everything out of our pockets."

Harry managed to shift his hands enough, thankful the bonds were _just_ loose enough for him to do so. He managed to get his hand into his pocket, hoping desperately that he'd feel his penknife. He had gotten one as soon as the war ended, because of all of the times he could have used one _during_ the war.

"Shit, they took mine." Tonks said. "I've had that bloody knife for nearly _twenty years-_ arseholes."

"I've got one!" Harry said, his hand closing around his knife. He managed to extract it, but opening the blade was even more difficult. He nearly dropped the knife, but managed to get it open, and began sawing at the ropes, accidentally inflicting a few cuts on his arms as he did so. When the ropes fell away, they simply disappeared, and he was once again thankful for the fact that the penknife could work through magic.

He jumped up, rushing to cut the bonds of his fellow Aurors. In his rush, he inflicted a particularly deep cut on Seamus' arm, who swore loudly.

"Shit, I'm sorry!" Harry said as Seamus stood, pressing a hand over the cut.

Tonks was pacing, flexing her still shaking hands. She was looking for something, surveying the room.

"We need a way out, we can't just go up the stairs." She said.

Dean was examining one wall, pressing his hands over one slightly discoloured board. "Harry, your knife?"

Harry walked over, handing it to Dean, who studied the extensions carefully before selecting one. He pried it between the boards, and with a click, a hidden door swung open as he stepped back.

"Oh, Dean, bloody brilliant!" Tonks said. "We don't know where it leads, though-"

"Has to be better then here, yeah?" Seamus asked, staring down the dirt tunnel.

"We won't be able to see where we're going." Tonks said. "And that might be more dangerous than staying here."

"Remus could do that ball of flame without a wand, couldn't he?" Harry asked. He had seen it on many occasions, and did assume at first Remus had his wand, but after he saw Remus conjure the blue flame in his hand for the amusement of a very young Teddy while his wand was on the sofa next to him, he realised it had been wandless magic.

"I can't do wandless magic." Tonks said quickly. "It's not a requirement for Aurors."

"Seamus? Dean?" Harry asked, but both shook their heads. He looked back at Tonks. "Tonks, you are Head Auror, so it _is_ your decision on if we stay or retreat."

There was a noise from above them, and Tonks' eyes flickered upwards and then back at the group. "We go." She said. "We close the panel as we leave, perhaps they don't know about it."

* * *

It was darker than they expected it to be, but not for long. The tunnel inclined steeply, leading to a hidden door in the floor of what appeared to be an old shed. As the tallest, Dean was able to climb up easier. He pulled Harry up, and the two pulled Tonks and Seamus up.

"What do we do if there are Death Eaters waiting right outside for us?" Seamus asked, his hand on the door of the shed.

"We hope that there's not." Dean said, pushing the door open.

The four stepped outside, and froze. _Mountains._ They were surrounded by mountains.

"We weren't anywhere _near_ mountains when we tracked them. I don't understand." Harry said.

"We can't stand here." Tonks said, looking back towards the dark house some distance away. "They'll notice any second."

"Where do we go?" Dean asked. "Which way?"

"Trees, for cover." Tonks said, walking off at a brisk pace. The others followed, and they only stopped once they were in the thickness of the trees. "We need to find somewhere to go. We can't Apparate without wands, but if we can find- even a Muggle's house. Harry and I both have phones at home. Someone will be there-"

"And we still don't know where we are." Dean said.

"We might be able to find our answers in someone's house." Seamus said. "Get some other Aurors out here. They'll notice, anyway-"

Harry glanced at his watch, which was still set to London's time. "We're five hours late for our fourth day's checkpoint." He said. "They've probably already noticed they haven't gotten any message from us."

Tonks reached into her pocket, pulling out her wedding ring, and slipping Harry's from her finger. "So they know we're still alive." She said to Harry, as they slipped their rings back on.

Curses flew passed their shoulders, colliding into trees with explosive force. Their luck had run out- they had been found again.

* * *

There was always an upside to being a wizard and right now, Remus was seeking comfort in one of the many upsides. Enchanted wedding rings had quickly replaced their regular counterparts after the war, and allowed couples to know their other halves were still alive- with a very simple enchantment. The ring remained a slightly-warmer-than-body-temperature as long as the matching ring was on the hand of someone alive. The ring would turn ice cold if the heart of the other stopped beating, and Remus was grateful his ring was still warm. She was alive. It had gone cold for a few hours, and he almost felt his heart stop.

Ginny had arrived, saying hers was cold. It had gone cold at the same moment Remus' had.

Remus waited, hoping the warmth returned. But it didn't. For hours, their rings remained cold.

And then he felt it. The warmth returned, and he nearly cried, Ginny _did_ cry. She was alive. Part of him wanted to wonder if someone else had her ring now, perhaps that was why it was warm- but he knew the charms were sealed to only work with the two owners- and he hated his mind would even betray him with a thought like that.

With no word from the Ministry, all he could do was seek comfort in the fact his ring was warm. For now, she was still alive.

* * *

 _ **So any scenes with Remus/Ginny/the crew back at home will obviously be a few days after what the Aurors are dealing with(unless otherwise implied) Chapter one was obviously split between a couple of days.**_

 _ **The second portion, with Remus' ring, was obviously from Day One when she removed her ring to take Harry's, and then matches up with this chapter when she returns Harry's ring and puts hers back on.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Because I am too obsessed with AUs.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **To clarify, it is 2008.**_

 _ **Meaning Lily Luna is not yet born.**_

 _ **And as I said, some pairings changed. So enjoy.**_

* * *

Without wands, their only defense was simply _running_ and avoiding the curses however they could. It was dark, cold and the only light came from the green spells. Harry felt someone tackle him, and rolled over, planning to fight but discovered it was Dean- and they were now hidden from sight behind a thick tree.

A woman's scream pierced the air, and Harry tried to shove Dean. "Tonks-"

"She's with Seamus, that wasn't her." Dean said, keeping Harry pinned to the ground.

"Dean-"

"Shh!" Dean demanded, as a branch snapped somewhere near them.

"Dean?" A whispered voice demanded.

"Seamus." Dean said with relief, finally getting off of Harry and helping the other man to his feet. They walked away from the tree, towards Seamus' voice. Harry could barely see properly, but when he spotted Tonks and Seamus, he paused. He could see well enough to see Seamus was being supported by Tonks, his side bleeding heavily.

"Slicing Hex." Tonks said before they asked. "It's not deep, just _messy_."

A green light illuminated them briefly, before smashing into a tree barely an inch away from Tonks' shoulder. Dean moved first, grabbing Seamus' arm and practically hoisting the shorter man over his shoulder as the group moved through the trees.

* * *

At some point, and Harry didn't know when, Dean and Seamus became separated from them. Tonks kept Harry in her sight, it was all she could now. At one point, she grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him to the side, both barely missing the edge of a cliff- how far of a fall, she had no idea.

A spell barely missed Harry's arm, but struck her shoulder, sending her forward. Harry's grip on her tightened as she swung her other arm to try to keep herself from falling. He grabbed the back of her robes, as she raised her other arm to grab his shoulder- and a bright blue light flashed towards them.

Harry yelled as it singed his shoulder, sending the pair over the edge.

The impact of the water was cold and _painful_. Harry's hand disappeared from hers as they disappeared beneath the surface. She felt desperately for his hand again, but she was beginning to also feel the desperate need to breathe.

She kicked upwards, finally breaking the surface as she heard another splash, followed by another. Someone's arm closed around her waist, pulling her away from where she had landed. She was dragged out of the river, onto the bank, dropped unceremoniously on the ground. Whoever had dragged her fell next to her, panting. She brushed her hair out of her face, wiping water from her eyes. She pushed herself to a sitting position, coughing as she took grateful breaths, her hand travelling to a deep gash on her leg below her knee. Seamus was sprawled next to her, and she heard splashing, and could see two more figures emerging from the water.

But Dean was _carrying_ Harry. Dean dropped Harry, falling to his knees, feeling the man's chest and neck, pressing his ear to his chest. Tonks crawled towards the pair on her hands and knees, ignoring her bleeding and aching leg.

From the look on Dean's face, clearly illuminated in the moonlight, Harry wasn't breathing.

"Fuck." She heard Seamus say, and she couldn't have summed her thoughts any better.

* * *

Ginny let out a strangled cry, smacking her hand against Remus'. "It's cold, Remus! Please tell me it's just me-" She begged.

Remus was about to say her _hand_ was very cold until he realised that yes, the ring on her finger was also cold. _Shit_.

"Ginny, I'm sure he's fine. It'll come back. I promise, Harry's alright." Remus said, although he knew they were empty words.

Ginny simply began to sob harder, and Remus didn't know what to do.

The ring was cold, it was as simple as that. Unless Harry had removed it again, Harry was no longer alive.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Because I am too obsessed with AUs.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **To clarify, it is 2008.**_

 _ **Meaning Lily Luna is not yet born.**_

 _ **And as I said, some pairings changed. So enjoy.**_

* * *

Dean tilted Harry's head back, pinching the man's nose and pressing his mouth to Harry's and breathing into the dark haired man's mouth deeply. He paused only to press- _hard_ \- on Harry's chest in a frantic repetition.

"Fuck, come on-" Dean muttered, repeating the process over and over and over.

Finally, Harry coughed and Dean backed up as Harry rolled onto his side, vomiting up a large amount of water. Tonks dragged herself to Harry, throwing her arms around him as he sat up.

"Thank _Merlin_ , Harry-" She said, clutching him tightly. Harry leaned against her, wrapping an arm loosely around her.

"I think they've given up for now, must think we're all dead." Dean said, surveying the cliff on the opposite side of the river. As Tonks released Harry, Harry lay back, clutching his now-bruised chest, taking slow and deep breaths.

"We can't stay here." Tonks said. "If they come back, they'll see us."

"Right, I'll be right back." Dean said, walking off.

"Dean!" She called after him, making to stand but the pain in her leg kept her from actually managing it.

He returned after what felt like hours, but according to Harry's watch was only a few minutes. "There's a cave over there." He said. "We can hide, figure out what we're doing, try to think of a way to contact someone."

Dean pulled Tonks to her feet, and Seamus helped Harry up, and the four managed to make their way to the cave that Dean had found. They sat together, a small distance from the entrance. Tonks was muttering to herself, trying to repeat the incantation Remus had told her produced the flames- they wouldn't be warmer than they were right now, but at least they'd have light.

"Tonks?" Dean asked.

She looked up at Dean. "I'm trying, but I'm bloody useless at anything that's not a duel." She said. "And Alastor never even _thought_ to try and force me to use wandless magic, _he_ never had to use it-"

" _Alastor Moody_ didn't know wandless magic?" Seamus asked, sounding a little more than surprised.

She shook her head. "No, he had that stupid walking stick. I disarmed him of his wand _once_ , and still got my arse kicked." She said.

* * *

"We'll stay here until morning, and then try to get an idea of where we are. When it's light, we'll be able to see more." Tonks said, startling Harry from his own thoughts.

"And when it's light, they'll be able to see us walking around." Seamus said.

Tonks sighed heavily. " _Fuck!_ " She cried, dropping her head into her hands. "I'm sorry, I have absolutely no fucking idea what to do now."

"We'll figure it out." Harry said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "After all, we have the Head Auror with us."

Tonks' head snapped up. "That's it."

"What?" Harry asked.

" _I'm_ the Head Auror."

"Yes, you are." Dean said, frowning slightly. "I figured you knew."

"No, I mean. Tomorrow morning, I can morph into someone else- _anybody_ else- and without my robes, they won't have the slightest idea who I am." She said. "I always wear Muggle clothes underneath my robes, I know Harry does as well. If they can't see our robes, they might not realise who we are at first. They're looking for Aurors, not Muggles."

"But that leaves the issue of Harry being Harry. Us three can't change our appearances without Polyjuice or a wand." Seamus said.

"You won't have to. I'll go, try to see if there's any houses or towns nearby, and then come back for you once I find something." She said.

"And if they spot you? You can't run with that leg injury." Dean commented, gesturing to her leg.

"If I don't come back after an hour, assume I'm dead, then." She said.

"Oh, _shit_." Harry suddenly said, noticing something was definitely missing from his left hand. "Assume I'm dead, Tonks? Remus and Ginny- they must have their rings-"

"Yes, like I said earlier-" Tonks said and then her eyes widened as Harry raised his hand. "Harry, where's your ring?"

"It must have fallen off when we fell, I've had it fall off before- oh, shit, Ginny must be panicking."

"It's alright." Tonks said. "She'll be alright when we get home-" She broke off when they heard noises outside the cave. The noises subsided and Tonks sighed. "We should keep watch. I'll take first watch, you three rest." She rose slowly, heading towards the cave entrance.

"I'll keep watch with you." Harry said, pushing himself to his feet and following her. They sat on a rock just inside the entrance of the cave, watching the river. Harry had to admit that if he was to be stuck anywhere, running from Death Eaters again, he was glad it was with Tonks(if he couldn't have Hermione, anyway). After the war, Harry had gone to stay with the Lupins for a while to simply give the Weasleys a little bit of space to grieve the loss of Fred, and he and Tonks had become extremely close, and became even closer when she was thrown into the position of Head Auror six months later and was in charge of training the new recruits(which included Harry).

"By the way-"

"If you're going to say I should have let you fall, I will smack you." Harry warned.

"No, I wasn't going to say that." Tonks said, smirking. "No, I wanted to say that I promise we're going to get you home in time."

"In time- oh." Harry said, and then nodded. "We're going to name her Lily."

Tonks smiled. "Ginny told me. I think it's beautiful." She said quietly. "Remus and I wanted a daughter, but..." She shrugged.

"You two were trying? I didn't realise-"

"Well, we don't generally publicly announce when we have sex, Harry."

Harry felt his cheeks burn. "Right, no, of course not. Although, it would have been nice to have another Lupin close to my kids in age." Harry remarked.

"Give the cloak to James, I'll convince Remus to give the map to Lyall, and they can teach Al all of the secrets later."

"Speaking of Al-" Harry began. "Do you think it was a terrible name?"

"You're asking _me_ about terrible names? You do remember my name, right?"

"That's why I'm asking. If anyone could spot a terrible name, it'd be you, Nymphadora."

"Git." She said. "No, I think it was nice that you chose to honour Snape. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, just Ron being Ron, I suppose. Said it was a terrible name-"

"You do remember that he named his son _Hugo Ronald,_ right?" She asked. "I wouldn't let him bother you. Besides, why should his opinions really matter?"

"I mean, it is nice to hear opinions, isn't it?"

"Sometimes." She said. "But sometimes not. I mean, look at Remus and I. I actually really don't like chocolate-"

"You don't?''

She shook her head. "But I don't tell Remus to stop eating it simply because I dislike it, do I?"

"Didn't you threaten to ban it from the house last month?"

"That was... different. It seems to help him after the full moon, and after he works with the third years and their Boggarts. I don't understand it, I personally just thought it was dementors, but it helps his mood. So why should my opinion change his actions? Just like Ron's opinion shouldn't have you second guessing your child's name."

"Huh." Harry said after a moment.

"Plus, Ron's a git."

Harry snorted. He never understood what had happened between Tonks and Ron, but over the years, she seemed to develop a coldness towards him- starting when he quit the Auror department. From what Harry understood, there had been a heated argument between the two, but he never felt the need to pry further. Until now.

"Why don't you like him?" Harry asked.

She shrugged. "He's just- I don't know, I just think he's a shit friend, Harry."

* * *

Ginny had gone to sleep in their spare bedroom, and Remus had gone to bed shortly after. There wasn't any news from the Ministry, and he knew he had been foolish to hope they'd be found within a day.

He woke up only a few hours later, to find that ten year old Teddy and four year old Lyall had crawled into bed with him. They didn't know the details, but knew there was something wrong- after all, their Mum was never late getting home from work when she promised she'd be home.

He wrapped his arms tighter around his sons, watching as Teddy's hair shifted colours in his sleep- something, he had been told, had happened with Dora's as well until she was nearly fifteen. He ran a hand over his second son's dark hair, hair that never changed. He knew in the morning, the younger would be a little standoffish towards him. He could never pinpoint what it was, but for some strange reason, Lyall had always seemingly preferred Tonks to Remus. Teddy, on the other hand, simply didn't care which parent was around- he'd happily spend time around both or just one.

Remus was still relieved that his ring was warm, but concerned that the warm hadn't returned to Ginny's. He was hopeful that both Harry and Tonks would return home, safe and alive.

But he knew that the longer they were gone, the chances would continue shrinking.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Because I am too obsessed with AUs.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **To clarify, it is 2008.**_

 _ **Meaning Lily Luna is not yet born.**_

 _ **This chapter has Ron bashing. You are warned.**_

* * *

They sat in silence for some time before Tonks spoke again. "Oliver's resigning at the end of the year. I've been asked to choose a new deputy by June, so they'll have six months of training with Oliver." She said. "And I meant to ask you before we left, but it slipped my mind, honestly."

"You want me?" Harry asked, glancing at her.

"No, I was going to ask you to ask Dean." She retorted. "Yes, you, Harry. I trust you, and Oliver agrees that you would be great at running the department once I retire. And I do love Dean and Seamus, because they're my brothers- all of the Aurors are, really- but I do think you'll be best. Besides, I really can't choose between the two of them. They're so in sync at times, and they seem to feed off one another in missions- maybe once you're Head Auror, you can choose to have _two_ Deputies and take them on."

"Has there ever been two Deputy Head Aurors?"

"No, but there's also never been a female below the age of fifty, either."

"I didn't think there had _ever_ been a woman Head Auror."

"No, there hasn't been. You'll be the youngest male Head Auror when I retire- as long as I retire in the next 20 years, anyway. As long as you're under 49, you'll be younger than even Dawlish was during his six months."

"And you're sure about this? About me?"

"Yes, I think so. I've had my eye on all three of you for a while. Part of the reason I specifically chose you three to join me on this mission." She said. "But, now that feels like a big mistake. I didn't even realise _this_ would happen, and now you three are in potentially fatal danger- because of me."

"We'll get out of this." Harry said. "I've hidden in the wilderness before. For a lot longer, too."

"Yes, but you had Hermione _and_ a wand."

"And Ron."

She snorted. "Right. Though, in my defense, I don't believe him to be very competent." She said, her voice a little cold.

"Can I ask, Tonks, what happened between you and Ron?" Harry asked.

"He blew a mission." Tonks said, sighing. "Purposefully, might I add. The one that nearly got Neville killed."

Harry's jaw dropped. "That's why Neville was injured? Ron blew the mission?"

"Because he didn't like the job anymore. He should have resigned as soon he decided he didn't want the job, because as soon as you decide you don't want to do something, you lose all motivation to do it properly."

"What happened when Neville got injured?"

"I don't know the details." Tonks said. "St Mungo's didn't tell me much, neither did Neville. I was simply told Neville wouldn't be able to continue as an Auror, so Remus helped him get the job at Hogwarts with Pomona."

"Is that why you and Remus stopped speaking to Molly and Arthur for those few months?"

"Yes." She said. "I fired him, which you knew, and he told Molly. She apparently 'misunderstood' part of his story, and believed I fired him _for_ resigning. Did he really never tell you?"

Harry shrugged. "After the battle, we weren't as close as we were at Hogwarts."

"Is _that_ why you and Ginny had Remus and I witness your marriage instead of Ron?" Tonks inquired.

"Partially." Harry admitted. "We just wanted to be as discreet as possible and incidentally, you two had done well at a discreet marriage."

"Not really discreet when the Death Eaters find out within a week." Tonks commented. "But, we tried. Alright, I have an idea." She said, standing and heading back inside. Harry followed her.

Seamus and Dean weren't resting, but instead talking quietly. They looked up as the pair approached. "Switching out?" Dean asked, but Tonks shook her head.

"I've got an idea." She explained. "Dean, I'll need your shirt. It's the only one without blood on it."

Dean stared at her.

"I- I'm going to morph into a Muggle, and hope that I can find some sign of where we are." She explained. "And I'll be pretty noticeable with my own shirt, it's got blood on it-"

"You'll be noticeable simply because you look like you've been punched twice." Harry remarked.

"I was punched once, if we're to be fair."

"And if you come across anyone?" Seamus asked.

"I can lie about it." Tonks said. "Say I wandered too far from the trail."

Dean sighed, but unbuttoned his robe, dropping it onto the ground. He removed his shirt, tossing it at Tonks and pulled his robes around himself again.

Tonks disappeared from sight, deeper into the cave. A few minutes she returned, wearing Dean's shirt. She dropped her robes and her own shirt onto the ground and sighed. "Change of plans, I can't morph my nose. It must be broken, and I can't morph anything broken." She said. Her hair was a lighter colour and shorter, her eyes lighter as well. She had changed her cheekbones and tanned her skin very slightly, but it was very obvious it was still Tonks.

"Well, we can still tell it's you." Seamus admitted.

"Of course you can, who else would it be?" She asked. "I walked five feet away."

"Shouldn't one of us come with-"

"No."

"-you, just in case?" Harry finished, narrowing his eyes slightly at her.

"No." She repeated. "None of you can exactly disguise yourselves easily. I'll walk in one direction for half an hour. If I don't find anything, I'll come back and we'll think of a new plan."

"Doesn't sound like you have a plan at all." Harry admitted.

"Shut up, Potter."

* * *

She walked along the river, hoping to find _anything_. She was sure it was well past half an hour by now, she had been walking for so long- but she had to find something, she _had to._

"Dora!" A voice called and Tonks spun. A woman with dark blonde hair, wearing Death Eater robes, rushed towards her. "Fuck, I thought you had drowned!"

"Charlotte!" Tonks said, feeling relieved as Charlotte threw her arms around her. "Last you told me you were in Romania-"

"I am." Charlotte said.

"That's where we are?" She asked.

"The Death Eaters are beginning to search again. I've been trying to send our location to the Ministry, but they must not be getting through, I just hope my other messages got through-"

"Other messages?"

"There's a group of rogues in England." Charlotte said. "And they're going to attack the Leaky Cauldron. They're hoping to get to Kingsley, and knowing Kingsley-"

"He'll respond if he hears of an attack." Tonks said. "Shit, Charlotte- can you send a warning to the Leaky Cauldron?"

"I have." Charlotte said. "Go back to where you're hiding. Stay there. The Carrows are planning to search the river, they want to know you're all dead. You're not near the river, are you? Where are the others?"

"We've been hiding all night, there was a cave near where we-"

"Go back there. I'll keep them away." Charlotte said. "I'll come back late tonight, I'll Side-Along all of you home."

"If they find us-"

"They won't."

"Charlotte, if they find us, you go along with it. Don't give yourself away." Tonks instructed. "They'll kill you if they find out about you now, keep yourself alive."

"I'll keep sending messages to the Ministry." Charlotte promised. "And I'll find you after it gets dark. Stay hidden, Dora."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Because I am too obsessed with AUs.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **To clarify, it is 2008.**_

 _ **Meaning Lily Luna is not yet born.**_

 _ **And as I said, some pairings changed. So enjoy.**_

* * *

"Where have you been?" Harry asked. "We were talking about-"

"We're in Romania." Tonks said. "And we have help coming."

"What?" Seamus asked. "You spoke to the Ministry?"

"Not directly.'' Tonks said, picking up her shirt. "The Death Eaters are searching for us again, I suppose they figured out that we're not dead. We're staying here for the day, and we'll be leaving tonight."

She disappeared again, returning a few minutes later wearing her own shirt and unmorphed. Dean caught his shirt as she threw it at him, removing his robe to put it back on.

"And how are we getting anywhere?" Seamus asked. "We don't have wands-"

"We don't need wands." Tonks said. She wasn't sure if she should admit that she had known there was someone here that could help them the entire time, but hadn't been able to get in contact with her until now. "It'll be fine. We'll be home by tomorrow morning."

* * *

It had been a lie.

Tonks didn't know who had lied- her or Charlotte- but someone had lied.

Amycus had his forearm around her throat, constricting her breathing, and she could see the others being dragged off similarly. No, they were meant to be going home.

This wasn't right.

Where was Charlotte? She couldn't see her anywhere- had Charlotte been found out? Killed?

She tried to struggle, but Amycus was taller than her-and if she hadn't had a chance while she was morphed as Harry, she didn't have a chance as herself.

"We kill Potter!" Alecto screamed as the four were dragged back towards their prison. "We kill Potter, we kill the others! Leave their mangled corpses where the Ministry can find them!"

Tonks tried to fight Amycus' grip, but she felt his wand press against her neck, a muttered spell and then darkness.

* * *

Charlotte felt _terrible_. She had tried, she had lied. She had said she had searched the areas already, but they didn't believe her.

And now she watched as the four Aurors were, once again, bound to chairs in the cellar of the house. She kept sending Patronus messages to various people she knew should receive them- Kingsley, Remus, Dawlish, _anyone_ she could think of, but she wasn't sure it was working. It had now been two days since the recapture, four since the first run-in and she was beginning to wonder if she should try to steal wands from the other Death Eaters.

The Leaky Cauldron had been attacked, and apparently few witches and wizards had been killed- she had only caught the last name Weasley as one of the dead. Charlotte heard one of the guys yelling- they were being tortured, and what could Charlotte do?

If she went down there, and started a fight, she'd be dead in _seconds_.

"Kessler!" A voice barked.

She looked up from the letters she had been told to write- the Death Eaters wanted the families to know where they could find the bodies, and she, as the lowest ranking Death Eater, was forced to write the same letter four times. She was trying to incorporate some type of secret code, hoping to relay that she wouldn't let their loved ones suffer long- she would try to make sure it was quick if she had no way to save them.

"The Carrows want you." The burly man known only as Thompson said, crossing his arms over his chest. "I suppose they want you to prove yourself, kill an Auror, be one of us."

Charlotte stood slowly, trying to keep her emotions steady. Could she do it? She had spent _years_ avoiding this. If she killed one of them- if they made her kill _Tonks_ \- she was sure her father would find a way to return from the dead to kill Charlotte himself. And if she had to kill Harry- half the Wizarding World would come after her- and the other two, Dean and Seamus, had done nothing wrong to _anyone_. They had simply fought for the right side of the war.

She followed Thompson down the stairs, and when she stood to face the four, she saw a quick flash of relief in Tonks' eyes. Charlotte lowered her hand to her wand, thinking about cursing the Death Eaters that had their backs to her- but Tonks shook her head in a manner that probably simply looked like she was shaking her hair out of her face.

"I say we poison Potter." Alecto said. "I'm done with this shite, he doesn't deserve a quick and painless death. Poison him, we'll leave him to die and leave his body in Diagon Alley-"

"No!" Charlotte said quickly. When the Carrows looked at her, she spoke again quickly. "I mean, don't you want to kill Potter as publicly as possible? Why not take him to Diagon Alley and _then_ kill him? In full view of his friends and family? Or at the Ministry, even? Perhaps kill _all_ of them at the Ministry? Really make a show out of it-"

The Carrows surveyed her. "Amycus, I like her thinking." Alecto said. "Right. Poison the Head Auror, we'll leave her in Diagon Alley."

Amycus raised his wand, Stunning Tonks before anyone could speak. Charlotte felt a vial being pressed into her hand. Amycus grabbed Tonks' hair, pulling her head back, and Charlotte knew she'd have no time to even attempt to plan a diversion- and she had no way to fake this.

She had to poison her sister.

* * *

Harry couldn't do anything- none of them could. They were bound, forced to watch the young woman pour a thick yellow potion into Tonks' mouth, but Harry couldn't mistake the look of remorse on the woman's face. Amycus released Tonks, clearly uninterested in watching whatever events would follow, and disappeared up the stairs.

Alecto raised her wand, and the ropes around Tonks vanished, leaving her to slump sideways off the chair- still unconscious. The other Death Eaters had already begun leaving, and soon, only Alecto and the other woman remained.

"Leave her to die. Let them watch." Alecto said. "We'll tell her werewolf where he can find her body."

And with that, Alecto was gone. The woman knelt down, and to Harry's complete shock, whispered something to Tonks. She stood, rushing up the stairs and pausing part of the way up. She waved her wand towards the remaining three Aurors, their ropes vanishing.

"Try to keep her with you as long as possible." The woman said, looking at Harry. "If they don't move fast enough, your families _will_ find you."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Because I am too obsessed with AUs.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **To clarify, it is 2008.**_

 _ **Meaning Lily Luna is not yet born.**_

 _ **And as I said, some pairings changed. So enjoy.**_

* * *

None of them could move. Had that really happened?

It was Seamus who moved first, practically stumbling to the side of their fallen Auror.

"Can we do anything?" Harry asked as he and Dean stood behind Seamus.

None of them said anything, they didn't have to. What could they do?

Harry fell to his knees as well, reaching for Tonks, and was startled at the fact her skin was _cold_. Harry unbuttoned his robes, laying his robe across her. The cold of the cellar prickled Harry's skin through his tshirt, but he ignored it.

"Tonks-" He began, rolling her onto her back, hoping for some sign that she hadn't already died.

"She's breathing." Seamus said, also removing his robe and rolling it up, stuffing it under her head. "What do we do?"

Dean knelt next to Seamus, frowning. "Keep her with us. It's what the Death Eater said, but we can't exactly leave, can we?"

Tonks' eyes opened slowly, and she seemed a little confused when she looked at Harry.

"Tonks, are you alright?" Harry asked, becoming more aware that with each passing second, the more she struggled to breathe.

"Remus-" She whispered.

"It's going to be okay, Tonks." Harry said, but he knew he was lying.

"Remus, you need a shave-" She muttered, reaching to brush a hand across Harry's jaw. Her hand fell limply to her chest a second later. "Remus-"

"No, it's me, it's Harry-"

"I know." She mumbled. "He's at Hogwarts- Harry's at Hogwarts-"

"No, Tonks, I'm right _here_." Harry said, looking up at Dean and Seamus who clearly shared his confusion.

"Teddy needs us, Remus-"

"Remus is with Teddy, Teddy is safe." Harry promised. "They're all safe, and you'll be safe, too-"

Tonks closed her eyes, rubbing her eyes vigorously with her hand. "She's here-"

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Alastor- he needs to know-"

Harry exchanged a look with Dean and Seamus.

"What does Alastor need to know?" Seamus asked slowly.

"Charlotte." Tonks said, her breaths coming in short rasps now. She coughed, and Harry's first instinct was to pull her into a sitting position- and at first he didn't know why he had done so, but soon realised he had probably done the right thing. She coughed up a thick black substance that was heavily flecked with what could only be blood.

"Who's Charlotte?" Dean asked, but Tonks' eyes rolled back and she slumped against Harry's arm.

* * *

Charlotte watched as Alecto wrote the letter. She had to move quick. Alecto had written a date two days from now for Remus to recover his wife's body, and she wasn't sure how fast Tonks would die. Could she risk smuggling a bezoar into the cellar? If she was caught, it meant they were _all_ dead.

She had done everything she could.

In the woods, when they had been close to finding Dean and Harry, she had screamed- hoping to divert their attention into thinking that someone had cursed Tonks- and it had worked.

She had lied and said she searched the river and shore near where they had jumped.

She had tried to hide codes in the letters.

She tried to contact the Ministry.

But nothing worked.

She was hurting, and she knew Tonks was not yet dead, and only hoped Tonks had- somehow- heard what she had whispered before she left.

 _She knelt down, leaning to Tonks' ear. "Think of Remus, think of your sons. They're waiting for you, Dora."_

* * *

Remus had endured three days of silence when the letter arrived.

 _You can find your wife in Diagon Alley on the 30th of May._

Remus was sure he wouldn't find her alive, but there was one tiny word that was nearly impossible for Remus to read at first, written carefully on the bottom corner of the parchment:

 _Oradea_

It had felt like the tiniest beacon of hope, the tiniest sign that maybe everything would be okay.

And Remus was now at the Ministry, having handed the letter to Dawlish, who jumped into action immediately.

"Wood, contact the dragon reserve outside of Oradea." Dawlish said. "Tell them to get their brooms in the air, search as far as they can, for _any_ signs of Death Eaters. Tell them we have Aurors heading there in the next few hours, but we need people searching _now_."

Oliver nodded and headed back to the Auror department quickly, which was a chaotic mess as Aurors were coming and going, talking about an attack that had just happened.

Remus thanked Dawlish, and returned home, simply because he didn't want to leave Ginny alone with four kids for too long. When he appeared in the fireplace, she was sitting with Molly on the couch, both women sobbing.

"What is it?" Remus asked. "What happened?"

"There was an attack in Diagon Alley." Arthur said, appearing in the kitchen doorway, holding a tray of tea. "Ron and Percy were there, Ron didn't make it."

* * *

Harry, Dean and Seamus looked up as they heard the footsteps on the stairs. The woman Death Eater from before stood at the bottom of the stairs, staring at them.

"If they keep you here any longer, your friends and family might figure out where you are." The young woman Death Eater said. She glanced over her shoulder, to ensure no one was coming down the stairs, and there was something familiar about her, but Harry couldn't figure it out, not until she spoke again. "And I'm sure they'll figure it out soon."

Harry watched as the woman turned to head back up the stairs, thoughts suddenly clicking into place. And suddenly, Harry recognised her- he had seen her before, in pictures at the Lupin house- this Death Eater knew Tonks, and knew her well. And Harry remembered what one specific picture had said, a name that he had heard just a few moments before-

"Charlotte. You're Charlotte." He said.

She looked at him, and then reached into her robe pocket, pulling out a silver Auror badge. "If I could Apparate you out of here, I would, but they've set up-"

"Anti-Apparition wards." Harry finished.

"And I've been trying to get a spare wand or two, but they're suspicious that there's a traitor among us." Charlotte said. "I'm trying to get you home safe, and Amycus and Alecto are planning to attack Oradea with a few others, some of us will be left here. I'm going to try to get you out of here when that happens-"

"Was it really poison?" Seamus demanded. "Did you really listen to them?"

"Under her orders." Charlotte said, gesturing to Tonks. "I wish I didn't. I knew they were planning on poisoning someone, but when I heard about the Leaky Cauldron, I was trying to warn them instead- and I never got the chance to replace the poison with anything-"

"What happened at the Leaky Cauldron?" Dean asked, frowning.

"A group of Death Eaters attacked, Amycus said there were two Weasleys there, but not Kingsley. They want Kingsley dead-"

"Which Weasleys?" Harry demanded immediately.

"I don't know, I'm sorry, Harry." She said. "I'll be back in one hour."


	9. Chapter 9

_**Because I am too obsessed with AUs.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **To clarify, it is 2008.**_

 _ **Meaning Lily Luna is not yet born.**_

 _ **And as I said, some pairings changed. So enjoy.**_

* * *

Charlotte stormed through the trees. She had to get to the Ministry, she had to do something. Dean and Seamus had been tortured before the Carrows left- leaving the men in near-catatonic states. And to Charlotte's horror, the other Death Eaters all stayed behind. She was still outnumbered, and she knew there wasn't much time left.

"Stop!" Charlotte yelled, aiming her wand at the figure who had just landed a few feet away. He stepped forward, dropped his broom, pulling the hood of his cloak off.

"Is that any way to greet an old friend?" Charlie Weasley asked, folding his arms over his chest. "Part of the search too, then?"

"Part of the- oh! They got the messages?" Charlotte asked, finally dropped the English accent she had been forcing for _months_ and then frowned. "You don't work for the Ministry."

"Not directly, no, but we're the closest group of wizards." Charlie said. "Does this mean the Aurors are here? If you're here?"

"No, I was- you can help me." She said suddenly. "Where are your fellows?"

"My fellows?"

"Your fellow dragon tamers, Weasel! Don't tell me you're alone!"

"I'm not." Charlie said, pulling out his wand and flicking it behind him. An orange jet flew upwards and exploded into a shower of sparks. Within seconds, there were cracks of Apparition and five more dragon tamers appeared.

"What are you doing here, Charlotte?" Charlie asked. "Were you with them-?"

"No, but I know where they are. There are ten Death Eaters, I couldn't take them alone- and the others don't have wands anymore." Charlotte explained. "Just follow me." She said, rushing back through the trees. She heard them follow a few seconds later.

She stopped at the edge of the trees and turned to face Charlie again. "As the only Auror here, I'm going to say we go in and kill them all if we have to. You can't Disapprate from the cellar, get the Aurors upstairs somehow- get them to the reserve somehow. We'll get portkeys back to London later."

"Why didn't you Apparate them to the reserve sooner?" Charlie asked.

"I couldn't. I'm terribly outnumbered in there." She said. "We have to move quick. I don't know how long until the Ministry catches up-"

"They said a few hours, they had to get portkeys set up." Charlie said. "Should we wait for them?"

"They don't have a few hours." Charlotte said. "The Carrows aren't there, but the rest are. But now we outnumber them. Stun, kill, I don't care- get the Aurors out of the cellar and back to the reserve."

* * *

Harry was the only one who was still in a decent condition. Dean and Seamus were unresponsive- Harry was beginning to suspect they'd be like the Longbottoms, and it physically hurt to see two of his schoolmates sitting against the wall, unconscious. He was leaning against the wall near where the door had been, but he couldn't get it open again and finally gave up. He dragged Tonks over with him, keeping her upper body in his lap, just so he could see that she was still breathing and still alive.

She had been awake for a while, something Harry only noticed when she had taken his hand in hers, as if she simply wanted some kind of small comfort. He wasn't even sure she knew where she was, and he could have almost fooled himself into believing that maybe she didn't, until she moved. She took her hand from his, reaching for her left hand, and to Harry's surprise- pulled her ring off.

"Tonks?" Harry asked.

She dropped the ring to the dirt floor, letting her arms fall limply to her sides. Harry grabbed the ring.

"Tonks, put it back on. Don't do this to Remus." Harry said, grabbing her hand, but she pulled her hand away and shook her head.

"I don't want him to know."

"Tonks, he's going to think you're dead-"

"I know." She said, her voice breaking. "I don't want him to feel the moment I die."

"You're not going to die, Tonks." Harry said quietly. "Just stay awake as long as you can, just hold on a bit longer." As he said the words, her eyes rolled back once more and she was unconscious again.

* * *

 _They had been up most of the night. It was seven months after the battle, and Tonks had still been unable to get Wolfsbane for Remus. The Potion stores at Hogwarts had been destroyed, no ingredient salvageable, and Diagon Alley didn't have anything they needed. It seemed the more months that passed without Wolfsbane were taking a toll on Remus- and Harry was no longer surprised the man seemed to age faster than he should have._

 _Tonks was awake partially to ensure the wards on their basement didn't break, partially because Teddy was teething and in a terrible mood. Harry was awake because he honestly rarely slept, even when Hermione brought by Sleeping Draughts._

 _Tonks sat down on the couch, Teddy finally asleep again._

 _"Tonks, can I ask you something?" Harry asked._

 _She nodded. "You know you can."_

 _"Remus and I have talked about our Hogwarts years, but you don't ever say much about yours."_

 _"Well, there's not much to say, Harry." Tonks said. "I grew up in between the wars. My Hogwarts years were pretty normal."_

 _"What about your Auror training? You say, a lot, how you've had to change some of it for us-"_

 _"I still have my books, I could show you." She said, standing up and heading for a bookshelf. "I dug them out when King and Dawlish asked me to take over, I figured the notes I left might help."_

 _She grabbed the books and brought them back. "One for each year." She explained. "All outlining the same thing, but different levels of training- kind of strange, really." She admitted, opening one of them. "This was from the third year, even Alastor started taking the book to write notes in it so I'd actually remember things he told me."_

 _She paused when she flipped to a page where a photo was tucked. Harry recognised a younger- not so burned- Charlie and a girl with dark blue hair that could only be a younger Tonks, but not the girl with light hair who was laughing between the two._

 _"Her name was Charlotte." Tonks said. "Actually, she used to go by the nickname Charlie, but when she met Charlie- she went by Char instead."_

 _"Did she go to Hogwarts with you?" Harry asked._

 _Tonks shook her head. "No, no, she went to Ilvermorny. I met her during my first year of training, she was- I knew her father."_

 _Harry wanted to ask more, but he had to admit he was a little more interested in the Auror books than the story of the Ilvermorny student. They talked over the books most of the night, and Harry wasn't surprised with how similar the current Auror training was to Moody's version- even though it was a considerably condensed version._

 _Shortly after dawn, Tonks stood, walking towards the basement door. She removed the wards, opening the door. "Would you make some tea, Harry?" She asked, and Harry nodded, standing and walking passed her into the kitchen._

 _"Oh, love." He heard Tonks a few moments later and he could see a very pale and beaten up Remus standing at the top of the basement stairs with her. He was wearing pajama pants, but had simply ignored the shirt, and had new claw marks covering his shoulder. He seemed to almost collapse into Tonks' arms, leaning against her, holding her against his chest._

 _"I'm going to get you the potion." Harry heard her whisper. "I promise, this won't happen again."_

 _And Harry, who respected the young witch a great deal already, found he was able to respect her even more when she left that afternoon and didn't return for nearly seven hours- but when she did return, she had the ingredients for Wolfsbane, and had apparently gone to any wizarding village she could think of, refusing to come home without what she needed._

 _And Harry had always held high respect for the persistent witches he had met._

* * *

"Kill Potter!'' A voice yelled as the cellar door blew open. ''Kill him before they get him!"

Harry shoved Tonks off of him- realising he might feel bad later- and stood.

He was aware of a green jet of light heading for him and managed to throw himself to the floor in time. It struck the wall and exploded, as footsteps thundered down the stairs.

A Death Eater was advancing on Harry, wand raised when a green light struck the Death Eater in the back and he crumpled. Charlotte stood there, wand raised. "Get upstairs." She said, kneeling down and pulling Tonks' arm around her shoulder. "Fuck, go, Harry!"

* * *

Two wizards had appeared and grabbed Dean and Seamus, disappearing up the stairs quickly as Harry rushed up the stairs as well.

She managed to drag Tonks up and felt someone else grab her from Charlotte. "I got her, Little M." Charlie said, grabbing Tonks in a fireman's hold and heading back up the stairs.

"Fucking Weasel." Charlotte grumbled, following up the stairs. "Go, Disapparate!" She demanded. "Someone Side-Along Harry!"

She watched until everyone was gone, and stepped over to the unconscious Death Eaters. "I could kill all of you." She commented and then sighed, simply casting a quick _Incarcerous_. "It'd be so easy, too... But I won't, and that's _only_ because it would give Dora more paperwork."


	10. Chapter 10

_**Because I am too obsessed with AUs.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **To clarify, it is 2008.**_

 _ **Meaning Lily Luna is not yet born.**_

 _ **And as I said, some pairings changed. So enjoy.**_

* * *

Ginny and Remus arrived at St Mungo's the moment Dawlish had contacted them and said that Harry and Tonks were safe, being taken to St Mungo's, they'd be there within a few hours.

But they didn't wait the few hours. Andromeda and Molly arrived to care for the children, and they waited in the St Mungo's waiting area.

Three hours after they arrived, an alarm from somewhere else in the hospital went off and Remus heard a Healer mention the four Aurors as they rushed towards the sound.

A door at the end of the corridor, near where the alarm had been blaring, opened less than five minutes after the alarm had gone silent and a group walked out towards the waiting areas.

"Charlie?" Ginny asked, getting to her feet.

Remus looked up and saw that yes, Charlie Weasley was walking towards them and practically broke into a run to embrace his sister. And then he spotted Charlotte.

"Charlotte?" He asked, standing. "You were there?"

"I was sending the messages." Charlotte said, walking forward and throwing her arms around Remus.

"Do you know if Dora-"

"Remus, I'm sorry, I don't." Charlotte said. "I wish I did, I really do."

"What happened?" Remus asked as they sank into chairs beside each other.

"I was undercover with the Death Eaters. I'm the one who sent Dora the original lead. It's my fault she was in France. I wasn't with them when they got the Aurors, but I heard about it and then they took the four of them to Romania, and I was sending as many messages as I could- wasn't the Ministry receiving any of them?"

Remus shook his head. "Dawlish only got the one you included in the letter." Remus said. "What happened to them?"

Charlotte shook her head. "I can't tell you, Remus. You'll hate me. I will tell you, later, but not right now."

Remus looked at her, and she seemed to plead with him. He gave in, and sighed before nodding.

* * *

Three more hours passed, and things were silent between the group. The other dragon tamers had left, but Charlie remained with his sister. The door opened again, and this time, Harry was walking through them. He looked pale, exhausted and ill, his clothes were torn in places- but he was clearly alive.

"Harry!" Ginny cried in relief.

"Gin-" He said, breaking into a wide grin. He quickened his pace, throwing his arms around Ginny as she stood. "You're alright? You and Lily- you're alright-?"

Ginny nodded against his shoulder. "You made it home in time, just like you promised. And we waited for you, like we promised." She said. He released her, cupping her face and just staring at her, like he wanted to memorise every inch of her face. He released Ginny, turning to Remus. He reached into his pocket and pulled out Tonks' ring, holding it out to Remus.

"Harry, is she-?" Remus asked, taking the ring slowly.

"I don't know. She took it off a while before we were found." Harry said, and then he saw Charlotte. "Charlotte, you should leave."

Charlotte looked at Harry with wide eyes, surprised at how harsh his tone sounded.

"Harry?" Ginny asked, looking between him and Charlotte. Charlie and Remus seemed equally confused.

"Charlotte, who the Hell are you?" Harry demanded, taking a step towards Charlotte. "Death Eater or Auror?"

"I'm an Auror, Harry." Charlotte said. "I've been-"

"You've been a very convincing Death Eater, then." Harry snapped. "You _poisoned_ Tonks, you could have cursed any of those Death Eaters! Instead you just agreed to poison Tonks!"

"Wait-" Remus began. "What happened to Dora?"

"This bloody bitch!" Harry yelled, pointing at Charlotte. "I should contact Dawlish and have you arrested-"

Charlie stood, walking to stand between Charlotte and Harry. "Harry, really-"

"I had to, Harry!" Charlotte cried. "She told me not to blow my cover, I had to do it! And in case you haven't noticed, I got you all out of there-"

"A tad late, yeah?" Harry growled. "I'm the _only one_ walking out of those doors on my own, Charlotte. Because of you. Ginny, give me your wand-"

"No." Ginny said quickly. "Harry, calm down, I'm sure-"

"Oh for the love of-" Charlie said. "She's not a Death Eater, Harry!"

"How do we know that?" Harry demanded.

"Because I'm an American Auror. I was with those Death Eaters on Dora's orders!" Charlotte said. "And I would never betray Dora-"

"Well, you have!" Harry yelled, taking a step forward. Charlie placed his hand on Harry's chest, holding back. "Charlie, sod off-"

"No, Harry. You clearly aren't thinking right." Charlie said. "Char is not a Death Eater."

"How do you know?" Harry demanded again.

"Because she's Mad-Eye's daughter!" Charlie snapped. "And I doubt the daughter of Alastor Moody would _ever_ willingly become a Death Eater."

Harry looked at Charlie, shocked. "What?" He asked, stepping back.

"My name is Charlotte Moody. My mother was Elaine Kessler." Charlotte said. "She was an American Auror, worked here for two years before going back to America. Turns out she and Dad really liked each other- but not enough for either to switch Ministries."

"You're-"

"I spent every summer with Dad, and then I lived here for two years after I left Ilvermorny. That's how I met Dora." Charlotte said. "I went back to America, and came here after the war to help. She sent me to trail Death Eaters because they wouldn't know me."

"She was born exactly a month before Tonks was. It's why Mad-Eye was so close to Tonks." Charlie said. "And why Tonks and Char are so close. They knew how to work with each other's Ministries."

"That makes this entire situation a lot worse." Harry said.

"I know." Charlotte said. "Like I said, I wanted to find a way to switch the poison out with something less harmful, but I never got the chance. If she dies, I will go to Azkaban willingly for killing the Head Auror."

Harry seemed to have exhausted his anger, as he sank into a chair next to Ginny quietly. Harry felt Ginny take his hand, squeezing it gently. All they could do was wait.

* * *

Remus lost track of how long passed before the door opened again, and an elderly Healer walked out. "Mr Lupin?" He asked, and Remus stood, his heart pounding, dreading the idea that the Healer might say the unthinkable.

The Healer consulted his parchment and Remus had to resist the urge to snatch it and read it for himself. "Your wife has sustained some internal damage from the poison, which we have used various antidotes and a bezoar to try and treat. She is stable right now, not yet awake, and we do believe she will survive."

Remus felt relieved, the stress of the last few days simply vanishing with the Healer's words.

"However, there may be lasting problems that could pose a risk as she gets older-"

 _Who cares, as long as she'll get older!_

"-but she should be able to continue forward as she usually would."

"Can I see her?" Remus asked.

"We'd like to wait a day, just to monitor her." The Healer explained. "Just to ensure she doesn't worsen, the first 24 hours after a poisoning has been treated are very crucial."

Remus nodded. So he'd come back first thing tomorrow morning, it didn't matter- Nymphadora Lupin was alive.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Because I am too obsessed with AUs.**_

 _ **...**_

* * *

Remus was relieved when Minerva said she had found someone to take her place as Remus' temporary replacement for his classes- she even said his pay wouldn't be docked, because it would be counted as leave, and she said she didn't want to take pay from him anyway. He spent the better part of the next six weeks at St Mungo's or home with the boys. He only went elsewhere when Lily Luna was born, and to Ron's funeral.

He visited Dean and Seamus, who only spent a month in St Mungo's, but were told they'd be off work even longer.

On the day that would have been their eleventh anniversary, July 13th, Remus left the boys with Andromeda again and went to St Mungo's. He had to admit, this was not what he imagined for their wedding anniversary. Although, when they first got married, he wasn't sure there _would_ be a eleventh anniversary- he didn't even know if they'd make it to their first.

He sat next to her, taking her hand gently. Her hands had been constantly cold for the last few weeks, but somehow seemed warmer the last few days. Her breathing seemed the same- more laboured and shallow than he was used to. He looked at his watch, a simple Muggle item- he preferred it- and saw it was just after nine in the morning.

"I know I'm here earlier than usual, but as of five hours ago, we've been married ten years." Remus said, caressing her hand. "And I didn't think they'd let me in to see you at four in the morning."

"They don't do much at four in the morning here."

His head snapped up, and he grinned. "You're awake. Why didn't they contact me-?"

"I asked them not to, because I figured you'd be here today anyway." She said. "How are my boys?"

"We're all managing. I bring them by sometimes, and I'll definitely bring them later today and even tomorrow so you can see them." Remus said. "How are you? What do you remember?"

"Managing, and only that I got Stunned."

"You didn't _just_ get Stunned." Remus said. "A Stunner wouldn't have done this."

"I know. They told me." Tonks said. "How are my _other_ boys?"

Remus smiled. "All out of St Mungo's." He said. "Harry's off on leave with Ginny and little Lily Luna, Dean and Seamus are on medical leave. All approved by your temporary replacement, Dawlish."

"Harry didn't miss Lily's birth, did he?"

"No, no, he didn't." Remus said, and Tonks seemed relieved.

"And Dawlish? Is he thrilled to be running the Auror department again?"

"He's not thrilled, but he's relieved no one died." Remus said. There was a few seconds of quiet before Remus spoke again. "I'm just so glad you're awake, Dora. Even if this isn't how I imagined any of our anniversaries-"

"I happen to recall that we spent our fifth anniversary here as well, Mr Wolf."

Remus smiled. "I would have stayed home if I could, but I didn't drag myself here." He said lightly. "Well, in St Mungo's or not, I do hope we'll have many more anniversaries... Preferably less sloshed than we were when we got married."

"I don't think we'll ever be that sloshed again." She said, laughing and then coughing. "We probably couldn't handle it anymore."

"Are you okay?" Remus asked, as she took a few deep breaths.

She nodded. "I will be, I'm sure."

* * *

 _Remus didn't know much firewhiskey they had. All he knew was that there were two empty bottles and a half empty bottle in front of them. They had been patrolling near Hogwarts, but when they switched out with Arthur and Kingsley, they withdrew to the Three Broomsticks to grab a drink. And one drink turned to many drinks, after a comment from Remus about how he had been able to out-drink even Sirius once- which she took as a challenge with one simple sentence: "You're on, Mr Lupin"._

 _He downed another shot and turned to her. "Let's get married." He said, a little surprised his words weren't slurring yet. He was actually surprised neither had passed out or gotten sick._

 _She didn't say anything for a minute, and then grinned. "You're on, Mr Lupin." She said, raising an eyebrow at him._

 _Remus had spotted the wizard from Dumbledore's funeral when they entered, and almost 6 hours later, was surprised he was still there. It was nearly four am, Remus was surprised Rosmerta hadn't kicked everyone out yet. He stood, grabbing the table for support as Tonks howled with laughter._

 _"And you mock me!" She said, laughing. Remus took her hand, pulling her to feet, and when she didn't stumble, raised an eyebrow himself._

 _"Maybe you need to drink more often." He commented. He practically dragged her over to the wizard, who looked a little startled to be approached. "Marry us." Remus said. "We'll pay you."_

 _The wizard looked at him and then at Tonks, and then to Remus' surprise, shook his head. "I'll do it for free." He said after a minute. "After Albus Dumbledore's funeral, it'll be an absolute honour."_

 _And with Rosmerta and four other drunk wizards as their witnesses- they got married at 4am on July 13th, 1997._


	12. Chapter 12

_**Because I am too obsessed with AUs.**_

 _ **...**_

* * *

"So, how are you?" Charlotte asked, perching on the end of the bed. "Dora, I am so _sorry_ -"

"Charlotte, it's alright." Tonks said. "You didn't blow your cover."

"You sound like my Dad. You could have _died_."

"But I didn't."

"Dora, you could have." Charlotte said. "And it would have been my fault."

"Char, you had a job to do." Tonks said. "That's why you were here, you were here to catch Death Eaters and you did. You led us right to them."

"And nearly killed you." Charlotte said, feeling a little frustrated. "Fuck, did my Dad really brainwash you so badly? You believe that you should die to do what you need to?"

"Aurors _die_." Tonks snapped. "It happens! We _have_ to die."

"You don't have to do anything!" Charlotte yelled, hopping off the bed and facing Tonks. "You don't have to _die_! Not to catch these scum!"

"But we do, don't we?" Tonks demanded. "We die. Aurors die."

"So does everyone else!" Charlotte yelled. "They don't _walk_ towards these dangers, just ready to die!"

"Someone has to." Tonks said firmly. "Char, I get it. You're tense, you just need some-"

"But it doesn't have to be you." Charlotte interrupted. "If you died, Dora- you're all the family I have. And as Dad once said: your family is who you choose, not where you're born."

Tonks looked at Charlotte and released a slightly strangled sounding sigh.

"Just think it through, Dora." Charlotte said. "Try the stay at home mother thing."

Tonks looked like she was about to say something, but instead gasped in pain, grabbing at her chest. Her breathing quickened, sounding strangled as she tried to get proper breaths.

"Dora?" Charlotte asked, panic rising. "Dora, breathe-" She said, stepped forward and grabbing her friend's shoulders. She looked Tonks right in the eye, begging to breathe, only moving one of her hands to hit the button next to the bed. An alarm went off, and a second later, the door burst open and Charlotte was shoved aside just as Tonks passed out.

Charlotte stood against the wall, sobbing into her hands.

"We're losing her!" A Healer yelled and Charlotte couldn't see what they were doing, but their movements became more urgent, more rushed.

"No- no, please-" Charlotte sobbed, her entire body trembling as she watched her friend die.

* * *

"What happened?" Remus demanded, looking pale and terrified as he rushed towards her.

"I don't know- they wouldn't t-tell me!" Charlotte cried, throwing her arms around Remus. "They kicked me out- they're still with her- Remus, I'm so sorry, it's my fault-"

She sobbed into his robes as he wrapped his arms around her. "It's okay, Charlotte, it's alright, it's not your fault-"

"I did this, Remus!" She sobbed, her voice muffled by his robes. "I'm the one who poisoned her, _I_ did this!"

"Remus-" A voice said and they looked up to see Harry rushing towards them. "I came as soon as I got your message- what's happening?"

Charlotte finally disentangled herself from Remus' robes and stepping back. "She just- I don't know, we were talking and- she just- I don't know-"

"I haven't spoken to a Healer yet." Remus said, sounding surprisingly calm compared to Charlotte.

"Mr Lupin?" A new voice asked, and Charlotte saw a Healer approaching. She tried to read the Healer's face, tried to see what he would say before he spoke.

"Is she alright?" Remus asked, stepping towards the Healer, his nervousness finally appearing.

"She is stabilised." The Healer said, and Charlotte couldn't help but notice he ignored Remus' question. "She woke up for a few moments, but we've put her in an induced sleep for now, just until we can find the problem and fix it."

"Will you be able to?" Remus asked.

"We're going to try."

Charlotte couldn't ignore the heartbreak that crossed Remus' face- and it was her fault. She turned, walking away quickly before any of them said anything else. She left the hospital, her anger rising and taking over the guilt.

She had caused this. She had done this.

She had done what the Death Eaters were doing.

She was no better than a filthy Death Eater.

She Disapparated, reappearing outside the Leaky Cauldron. She stormed inside, heading up the stairs to where she knew Charlie was staying. She banged on his door, and he opened it a few seconds later. Tonks was right, she was tense. And there was something- or someone- that could help her.

"Char?" He asked, looking at her. "What's going on-?"

She pushed him into the room, slamming the door. "I just need to relieve some tension, Weasel."

Charlie looked confused, but didn't protest when she shoved him towards the bed, her lips crashing against his.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Because I am too obsessed with AUs.**_

 _ **...**_

* * *

The last thing she could remember was that she was in a lot of pain. First she had registered loud voices and rough hands, then she had felt someone pouring potions down her throat. She had been so sure she was being poisoned again, so she panicked, her eyes flying open. She tried to fight the hands on her, heard more yelling and then felt another potion being forced into her mouth and darkness took over again.

She woke up slowly. It was difficult to breathe, as if something heavy was pushing down on her chest. Her eyes seemed to take a moment to focus, and the first thing she saw was Remus sitting in the chair next to her bed. He looked exhausted, but he noticeably straightened up when he saw she was awake. He leaned over and took her hand.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, stroking the back of her hand.

"Like I got punched in the chest."

He exhaled. "Yeah, they had to _Crucio_ you twice."

"I'm sorry?" She asked. "They had to-?"

"Apparently St Mungo's has permission from the Ministry to use the Cruciatus Curse when they need to. From what I understand, it works similar to a Muggle defibrillator." Remus explained. "Kind of interesting, I suppose. To use such a dark spell for something good." He said thoughtfully. She raised an eyebrow and he spoke quickly again. "I obviously don't like that they had to use it on you, but at least you're alive."

"Right, except it's still uncomfortable to breathe."

"That's probably not because of the Cruciatus." Remus explained. "Apparently when you- basically the poison did more damage than expected. But they told me there are potions that will help. They'll tell us more about them when they want to release you, which might not be for a while. Your Mum's been staying with us to help with Teddy and Lyall, and she'll stay with us when you're released as well."

"What about Hogwarts?" Tonks asked. "Term's in a week-"

"Term started a week ago."

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"They've been keeping you asleep for two weeks now." Remus said. "The day you spoke to Charlotte, that was two weeks ago. They figured you seemed stable enough that they could stop the Sleeping Draught and let you wake up on your own."

She nodded and then looked at him again. "What's happening to your classes?" She asked.

"Minerva found someone to teach them for me, temporarily." Remus explained. "The Healers aren't sure how long you'll be here, and I'd like to be home with you for a while once you're released."

"Remus, you can't leave your students-"

"You're more important." Remus said. "I'm in contact with my replacement on a daily basis, helping him with lesson plans."

"Who is it?"

"Draco."

"Draco? _My_ _cousin_ Draco?" She asked. "He's teaching your classes?"

"Very well, might I add." Remus said, smiling. "Minerva's had nothing but praise for him. He owls me daily after all of his lessons, I owl him back any suggestions I have for him. I'm thinking of asking him to continue working with me after I return. He admitted to me that he preferred the younger years, I even suggested to Minerva that we perhaps split up the years- he could teach the first three years, and I'll take them for fourth year and after. She thinks it's a great idea."

"And is Draco interested in that?"

"Very." Remus said. "I think it'll be good for him to work with the younger students instead of the older ones, he doesn't enjoy the sixth and seventh year curriculum- especially when we have to talk about the Death Eaters."

"I can understand that. I'm happy you've given him this chance."

"I'm not the one who chose him." Remus said. "Harry suggested him, Minerva hired him. I'm just helping him."

"That was very nice of them." Tonks said. "How is Harry? Is he-"

"He's working with Dawlish and Oliver, they're all running the Auror department together." Remus explained. "Dawlish will probably come by soon to talk to you. He asked me to let him know when you're feeling well enough."

"Being awake is an improvement." She said.

He stroked her hand. "Give yourself a couple of days."


	14. Chapter 14

_**Because I am too obsessed with AUs.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **In Chapter 11, I list two different dates as their wedding dates haha OOPS**_

 _ **The 12th of July was my original planned date. Ignore the 13th.**_

* * *

Dawlish sat next to her, files in his arms. "It's good we can finally talk." He said. "Oliver handed in an early resignation. He's been asked to rejoin Puddlemere by November 1st."

"How's Harry doing?"

"Picked up on the deputy duties very quickly. Between Harry, Hermione and myself, we're managing to keep Law Enforcement and the Auror department running." He explained.

"Shouldn't Hermione be on leave still, Fabian was only a few weeks old when we left-"

"Can't keep her away." Dawlish responded. "I had a Healer come talk to me yesterday-"

"I know what they want." Tonks snapped quickly. "I'm not quitting."

"I told them you'd say that to them, and to me. Remus, however, agrees with them-"

"I know he does." She muttered.

"And I agree as well."

She glared at him. "Excuse me?"

"I don't think you should resign, but I don't want you on active duty anymore." Dawlish said. "There have been plenty of Head Aurors that stayed at the Ministry unless it was _absolutely_ necessary."

"I don't want to." She said quickly.

"I didn't ask you if it's what you wanted, Auror Lupin." Dawlish said firmly. "I'm your boss, you work under me. You're off active duty, or you resign."

She continued to glare at him. "Would you be willing to compromise at all?"

He frowned. "How so?"

"I stay on for three years. I train Harry to be Head Auror- if he agrees- and then I resign."

Dawlish thought it over for a minute and then nodded. "If you stay an extra three years, I'll call it a retirement not a resignation."

* * *

The next day Harry came to see her. "So you know that Oliver's leaving early?" She asked.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, he's been a little... harassed about this whole situation. This whole thing would be enough to force _any_ Auror to resign-"

"You're not, are you?" She asked quickly.

"Nah, Hermione says trouble is my middle name." Harry said with a smirk. "No, I'll be staying with the Aurors."

"Good, because I'm not."

"Wait, what?" Harry asked, shocked.

"Dawlish gave me two options. Either I stay in the Ministry working from a desk or I retire completely."

"So you're retiring."

"Not right away, I'm stay for three years to ensure my replacement is properly trained." She said. "Although, from what I hear, you're doing just fine so far."

"Wait, wait, wait. You want _me_ to replace you in three years? When I accepted and became deputy, I thought-"

"Thought what? That you'd have twenty years before I retire?"

"Well, yes."

She laughed and shook her head. "Sorry, Chosen One. I'm out. It's your turn."

Harry didn't look like he knew what to say. "Tonks,-"

"You agreed to be deputy, you've been acting as deputy for the last few days- sorry, months- and it'll be a couple of years before you're officially Head Auror. You can do this, Chosen One."

Harry leaned back in his chair, folding his arms. "I'll be honoured to be trained by you, then, Nymphadora."

"You should be, I'm the greatest thing the Auror department has ever seen."

"You're many things, but humble isn't one." Harry said with a laugh. "So have they mentioned when you might be released?"

She nodded. "Tomorrow, they think. Another two weeks at home, and then I'll be back at work. Now that they know exactly what potions I'm going to need, there's not much more for them to do."

"I'm sure Remus is relieved."

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "He worries too much. He's going start actually losing his hair soon, I'm sure of it. The grey I don't mind, I've been used to it since the day I met him, but I happen to really like his hair-"

"Well, he's only 49. I think you've got some time."

"Yes, but let's be honest here, Harry- he looks at _least_ 60."

Harry laughed.

"Did you know someone thought Teddy and Lyall were his _grandsons_ when we were all in Diagon Alley one day? The witch thought I was Remus' _daughter._ "

"Maybe you should stop morphing your age away."

"I don't, I'm just extremely lucky. Like Mum, you've seen her. She could pass for 40."

"Must be the inbreeding."

She scoffed. " _I'm_ not inbred, Potter."

Harry shrugged. "I mean, you are technically related to the Blacks-"

"So are you if we're going down _that_ road."

Harry nodded. "True, but only through a grandmother. I mean, you're related through your _mother_."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I like to think most of us who managed to escape the cousin marriages are relatively normal."

"That's rich, considering." He said, gesturing to her.

She rolled her eyes. "I could have been a Metamorphmagus if I had been born to two Muggles. That's _not_ because my mother's mother was also her aunt."

"Was she really?" Harry asked with a frown.

"No." Tonks said with a laugh. "I'm sure that happened to someone along the line, but not Mum's family. But I am glad the pureblood mania has died out. If it hadn't, we'd be marrying our siblings by now."

"Bad news for you and me, we were only children." Harry commented.

"At least Ginny would have had many options." Tonks remarked. "Although, I suppose marrying her third cousin twice removed works too."

Harry narrowed his eyes at her. "I'm not even sure that's correct, but I could try to figure out how you and Remus are related-"

"We're not. His father's great grandparents were Muggles, his grandfather a muggleborn who married _another_ muggleborn, and his father married his Muggle mother."

"Oh. Well... wasn't Sirius also your Uncle?" He finally asked, a smug grin on his face.

She rolled her eyes. "No, but that was a good try, Harry. Go study the tapestry some more and then come back and try this all again."

"I want to burn that thing still." Harry said. "I've been debating it, seeing as we can't add Andromeda back to it, which means you and your family can't be added."

"I know you enjoyed burning Walburga's portrait-"

"Oh yeah, that _was_ nice-"

"Is the burn mark still there?" She asked slyly.

"You know damned well it is."


	15. Chapter 15

_**Because I am too obsessed with AUs.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **In Chapter 11, I list two different dates as their wedding dates haha OOPS**_

 _ **The 12th of July was my original planned date. Ignore the 13th.**_

* * *

She had been home three weeks and was close to losing her mind. She had even debated on lying about taking the potion just so she'd end up back in St Mungo's and away from her mother and Remus, but she also didn't want to risk actually _dying_ just to get away.

So, naturally, she was extremely relieved when she was allowed to return to work. Unfortunately, as she walked into the Head Auror's office(which she now shared with Harry while she trained him), she realised she wasn't going to get away from Remus' overbearing nature very easily.

"So I got a letter from Remus this morning." Harry commented as she sat behind the desk.

"I swear to Merlin, I am going to punch that man." She grumbled.

Harry laughed. "It was surprisingly short, compared to the one I got from your mother."

"Let me guess." She said. "You're not supposed to let me drink coffee, I'm only allowed _two_ cups of tea, I'm not allowed to 'overexert' myself, I need to take my bloody potion and have been a pain the arse about doing so-"

"Not in those words, but yes." Harry said, and then he reached below his desk and lifted up two cups of travel coffee from the Muggle coffee shop nearly a block away. "However, I have a good habit of not listening." He added, standing and walking over to her and handing her the cup.

She took it gratefully. "Oh, thank you, Harry!" She cried. "Honestly, I'm just about to go crazy with those two-"

"And I'm sure a lack of coffee won't help." Harry commented, sitting back at his desk.

"So far, it hasn't been doing anyone any good." She responded. "Char's coming in today, are you going to yell at her again?"

"I only yelled at her once. And to be fair, if I recall, you yelled at her once as well."

She frowned. "I did, didn't I?" She asked. "I honestly forgot about that."

"I did mean to ask, though, why didn't you tell us about her? None of the Aurors knew who Charlotte was when I returned, it even took Dawlish a while to even realise who I was talking about."

"You just answered your own question."

"You didn't want us to know about her?"

Tonks nodded.

"Why?"

"Because if any Aurors were captured- and we were- no one would be able to give away her identity. Only two people knew the truth about her. And I must say, in the most humble way possible, I am amazing at keeping a secret."

"You almost died."

"First, I didn't die. Second, I still didn't give away her assignment, did I?"

Harry shrugged. "What would have happened if you _had_ actually died, though? It would have been Charlotte's word against three of us who witnessed what happened."

"To be fair, I didn't give her permission to poison me." Tonks said. "I suppose then she would have had to get the American Ministry involved, since she is technically an American Auror, not one of us. However, that wouldn't prove much considering three of our own Aurors _did_ end up being Death Eaters."

"And what happens to Charlotte now?''

Tonks shrugged. "That's up to her. She can stay here and help us, or go home."

There was a knock on the door and it opened, and Charlotte stepped in. "I heard from a little bird that you were both here.''

"Speak of the devil, and he will appear." Tonks said to Harry, who smirked.

"Well, _I_ heard if you say Voldeprick's name, he'd appear, so is there a difference?"

"Between the devil and Voldemort?" Harry asked. "Well, some people actually _like_ the devil."

Charlotte laughed and then raised an eyebrow at the cup in Tonks' hand as she sat down. "Breaking the rules, are we? Everybody loves a rebel, Dorie."

"I'm not breaking any rules because I am a grown woman of nearly forty and I don't obey rules." Tonks said. "Good timing, though, we need to discuss what happens next with you."

"I can go back to the Death Eaters. There's still- how many- eighteen?"

Tonks looked at Harry, and he pulled a file out of his desk. "Thirteen. The Carrows were arrested, plus three others from the list of higher ranking Death Eaters. We don't know how many low ranking ones could be left, but if we arrest the higher ranks-"

"The rest won't act." Charlotte said. "Right, so thirteen Death Eaters. Let me go try to track them."

Tonks said nothing, but just stared at Charlotte. "Well, we do know that the others won't know about you, because the Carrows didn't have a chance to tell. But, we have the issue of you wanting to kill first, ask questions later."

"Not all the time." Charlotte said. "How many dead Death Eaters have you received over the years?"

"Off the top of my head, seven were dead when Aurors got there and four more died _after_ they were arrested from injuries they sustained before the Aurors found them. So, in total? Eleven." Tonks said.

"Out of _how many?_ " Charlotte prompted.

"Out of thirty, but I still believe that's only because we managed to find the other twenty nine first."

"Just let me go find some of them." Charlotte said.

Tonks looked at Harry, who shrugged. "I mean, she's done good so far." Harry said. "Found eleven- now thirteen- Death Eaters that the entire department couldn't find."

"Killed all but two." Tonks said.

"In self defense." Charlotte added quickly. "You authorised so the Aurors could do that."

"In self defense." Tonks agreed. "We'll give you a list of three. Please, Charlotte, bring them to Azkaban for once."

"The Carrows are in Azkaban." Charlotte offered, and then sighed at the look on Tonks' face. "Yes, Ma'am, they'll be alive. As long as they let me arrest them."

"Char..." Tonks said. "Maybe try a Stunner next time?"

"I use Stunners." Charlotte said, defensively.

"Maybe use them more often." Tonks replied. "I'm just- if they try to use a Killing Curse on you, then yes, defend yourself however you feel necessary. But if they're just being arses, then please, for the love of Merlin. Use different spells."

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "Yes, Ma'am." She said, with a wink. "So, who am I searching for?"


	16. Chapter 16

_**Because I am too obsessed with AUs.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **In Chapter 11, I list two different dates as their wedding dates haha OOPS**_

 _ **The 12th of July was my original planned date. Ignore the 13th.**_

* * *

"Sometimes I get the feeling you don't trust her." Harry commented later that afternoon.

"Hmm?" She asked, looking up from the file she was reading. "Who?"

"Charlotte." Harry said. "It just seems like you don't always trust her."

"Well, I knew her father. I know her. And honestly, sometimes no one should trust anyone."

"What does that even mean?" He asked and she shrugged as Dawlish appeared in the doorway.

"What are you doing right now?" He asked.

"Reading a load of _shite_. Honestly, why do we have the M.L.E Patrol if they just keep handing their cases to us? Get rid of them, I'll set Aurors on patrols-"

"Throw the file away." Dawlish said. "I've spoken to them about handing the Auror department cases, they're supposed to come to me first. Anyway, this is more important."

He walked forward, dropping a few thick files on her desk. She looked up at him with raised eyebrows.

"Azkaban breakout." Dawlish said simply.

"What?" She demanded, grabbing a file and opening it. "The Carrows are out- how did they escape? They don't have wands!"

"Open the next file."

She did, and dropped it immediately, looking like she was about to throw up. "Greyback." She said quietly. After a second, she grabbed the last two files and opened them. "Yaxley _and_ Rodolphus Lestrange. Dawlish, are you seriously telling me that the _four_ Death Eaters that the Order and the Aurors all managed to piss of the most have escaped?"

"The four dead guards and empty cells are evidence of that." Dawlish said. "Get a group together, begin a search."

"How did they escape? They can't just get out of their cells." Tonks said. "Each cell is magically reinforced, they simply _can't_ get passed those-"

"I've got a group investigating each and every one of the surviving guards. The only theory I have is that one of the guards released them." Dawlish explained. "Open an investigation. Find these Death Eaters. They're the highest priority now."

As Dawlish left, Tonks turned to Harry. " _This_ is why getting rid of the Dementors was a stupid move, Harry." She said. "And I told you all. I get that you and Hermione hated the Dementors because of Sirius, but Kingsley should have known better."

"The Dementors were cruel-"

"For the _innocent_ prisoners!" She snapped. "Not the Death Eaters! Do you not realise how much Greyback hates my family? How much Rodolphus hates my family? Never mind the fact they _all_ hate _your_ family as well! And Charlotte's out there, in the midst of all of this, and the Carrows know she's a traitor to the Death Eaters. If we don't find these Death Eaters soon, someone is going to _die_. Already, four of my Aurors are dead!"

She stood for a few seconds, leaning against the desk, and then finally exhaled. "You're about to learn the worst part of being Head Auror." She said, walking out of the office and Harry followed.

She raised her wand, a loud _bang_ silencing the department effectively. "I want Savage, Proudfoot, Thomas and Finnigan in my office. Creevey, I want you to go to the Hit Wizard department, and get Head Hit Wizard Peasegood up here." She said. She turned and walked back into the office, Harry behind her.

A few minutes later, the Aurors she called for were in the office.

"There's been a breakout from Azkaban." Tonks said. "We're going to work with the Hit Wizards this time."

Proudfoot and Savage groaned. "The Hit Wizards?" Savage asked. "Blimey, Tonks, they're-"

"Idiots? Simpletons? I know." She said. "But five very high risk, very dangerous Death Eaters just escaped and killed four of the Auror guards at Azkaban. Thomas, Finnigan, I'm not sending you back out to face Death Eaters. That would be a horrible move on my part, considering you're not supposed to be back from your leaves for another two weeks- but I was nice enough to agree to you two coming back early. So I need you two to go to Azkaban, take five others with you, to replace the guards that are currently being investigated." Dean and Seamus nodded, and left the office quickly. "Savage, Proudfoot, you're going with the Hit Wizards."

"Fuck, just castrate us, it'll be less painful." Savage responded. "Just send Aurors after these Death Eaters, not Hit Wizards-"

She sighed. "I need the Hit Wizards to help this time, and I need Aurors to go with the Hit Wizards because they're complete arses." She explained. "Hit Wizards are licensed to kill, and Aurors aren't necessarily. If I send Aurors out there, and they kill one of the Death Eaters, it'll come down to an internal investigation to ensure it was the only course of action we had."

 _Which explains her distrust in Charlotte's ability to keep a target alive,_ Harry thought.

"I hate to do this, because I'd rather they were brought back and simply sentenced again, but I don't think it'll be that easy." She said. "Go with the Hit Wizards, and try to make sure they bring back some of them alive. If it comes down to it, at least make sure the Hit Wizards don't prolong it. We don't want to have to send out Obliviators because Muggles saw something they shouldn't be seeing. Got it?"

"Got it." Proudfoot said.

She handed the files to them. "Read over these, we'll talk to Peasegood and he'll organise a group to go with you two." She said. As the two of them left, she turned to Harry. "I understand the Dementors were cruel, but the Death Eaters are even worse, Harry."

"Are you alright?" He asked, noticing how pale she had become and how her breathing seemed a little faster. "I hate to say it, you look like shit."

"I've been told I've looked like shit for months now." She commented.

Harry looked at his watch. "Weren't you supposed to take a potion an hour ago?"

"Did Remus really send you the times?"

"You know the answer to that."

She sighed. "I really am going to punch that man one day."


	17. Chapter 17

_**Because I am too obsessed with AUs.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **In Chapter 11, I list two different dates as their wedding dates haha OOPS**_

 _ **The 12th of July was my original planned date. Ignore the 13th.**_

* * *

Within an hour, Harry had gone to find Charlotte and Dawlish had returned to her and handed her the check-in sheet where any Aurors guarding the prison signed in or out. It always listed their names and badge numbers, what time they were starting and what time they were leaving.

"How many do you send per shift?" Dawlish asked.

"Six." She responded, looking at the sheet. Something seemed off, and she reread the list carefully three more times. "That's my badge number, beside- who the bloody Hell is Joanna Walker? Or Eric Fallon, Gregory Ferrick? Who are these people? This Joanna has _my_ badge number, Eric and Gregory have Seamus and Dean's."

"I don't know, I thought you'd know. They have to have physical badges to prove they're Aurors. There's a chance the Watch Wizard didn't notice the number was yours, Dean's or Seamus', but I'd like to know how they had badges."

"Were our badges brought back after the dragon tamers raided that place?" She asked. "Because I haven't seen my badge since-"

"Dean and Seamus had to get new ones." Dawlish said. " _Shit_."

"I want to talk to Watch Wizard." She said after a second. "He should have recognised them as fake badges-"

"But they clearly weren't-"

"He should have at least recognised the Head Auror's badge number!" She snapped. "And maybe he should have noticed that there were _three_ extra Aurors checking in! Aurors, that I should add, haven't appeared anywhere else until this exact moment! Where is he?"

"He'll be in his cubicle, I'm sure." Dawlish said, and she stormed from the office.

"Martinson!" She yelled, and he stood up quickly as she approached. "My office, _now_."

He followed her and shut the office door behind him.

"This morning, Deputy Auror Potter assigned you as Watch Wizard, correct?" She asked.

"Uh, yes, Ma'am." Martinson said, standing straight with his hands clasped in front of him.

"And did you noticed anything strange?" She asked.

"No, Ma'am?"

"Not even the fact you watched _nine_ Aurors sign in for guard duty instead of the usual six?" She asked. "Or, perhaps, anything strange about their badges?"

"I thought perhaps the reason it was nine was because of what had happened." Martinson said quietly.

"When you looked at their badges, did you properly read the numbers?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"And did any of the numbers seem odd to you?"

"No, Ma'am?"

"Perhaps, did you recognise the numbers? Oh, say, _mine?_ "

He didn't say anything, but averted his eyes to the ground.

"Did you recognise my badge number, Auror Martinson?" She asked firmly. "It's a yes, or a no."

"No, Ma'am, I didn't." He finally said.

"And you didn't think to cross check the badge numbers, as you're supposed to?"

"No, Ma'am."

"You broke protocol, you got _four_ of your fellow Aurors killed. Did you see them? After the attack? Did you see their mangled bodies as they were removed from Azkaban? Because you let those impersonators in, Martinson."

"Auror Lupin-" Dawlish warned.

''Martinson, you're on suspension pending a formal investigation while I decide whether or not to fire you for pure stupidity." She said. "Get out of my office."

Martinson did not hesitate, but turned and threw open the door, rushing out.

"Auror Lupin, that was uncalled for." Dawlish said.

"If it was so uncalled for, you could have stopped it." She snapped. "He let them in, he didn't cross check the badge numbers."

"It doesn't mean he's to blame." Dawlish said calmly.

"So, who is, then? Perhaps Harry for assigning Martinson? Or, me-?"

"I would put the blame on the Death Eaters who did this." Dawlish said.

"I want the Dementors back." Tonks said.

"No, the Dementors were terrible."

"Aurors dying because they're guarding Azkaban is terrible." Tonks snapped.

"Go home, Auror Lupin."

"Excuse me?"

"It's full moon, tonight, isn't it? Go home. I'll cover for you and Harry for the night. And I'll deal with the Daily Prophet, no doubt they've somehow caught wind of the situation." Dawlish said. When she didn't move, he raised an eyebrow. "Did I make that sound optional?"

She glowered at him, but grabbed her cloak and bag and headed for the fireplace.

"You're an arse, I hope you know that." She said.

"I know that very well, thank you." Dawlish said, handing her some Floo powder. "Get some rest, Auror Lupin, you look like shit."

"Fuck you." She said, grabbing a handful of Floo powder, tossing it into the flames. She shouted her address, vanishing into the green flames.

She nearly fell when her house appeared in front of her, but caught herself quickly, brushing soot from her clothes.

"You're home early, is everything alright?" Remus asked, sitting up on the couch.

She nodded. "Where are the kids?"

"At your Mum's, where else?"

"Is Mum finally moving back home?" She asked, dropping her cloak and bag and walking over to him. She sat beside him on the couch.

"I think so, she said she didn't want to bother us much longer." Remus said, wrapping an arm around her slowly, wincing slightly.

"Is it bad today?"

He nodded. "I can't quite figure out why. I've taken my Wolfsbane, I suppose it's age."

She rolled her eyes.

"Draco's going to come by later, said he wants to talk to you." Remus said. "He came by during Hogwarts' lunch, and offered to take my classes for the next couple days if I needed it. According to him, I look terrible."

"I've been told the exact same thing at least four times today." Tonks remarked. "We're truly a pair, aren't we?" She asked, and then sighed. "Remus, I should tell you, before the Daily Prophet does-"

"What'd you do?"

"I didn't do anything, thank you. No, it's- there was a breakout." She said. "Greyback's out of Azkaban."

He tensed up. "Greyback escaped Azkaban?"

"Along with Yaxley, Rodolphus and the Carrows. We have no leads so far, four Aurors are dead simply because they were doing guard duty at Azkaban- you know, I honestly thought everything would be okay after the war. I fooled myself, thinking once the Death Eaters were locked up, that was it, it was over-"

He tightened his arm around her. "It'll be alright." He said quietly. "I'm sure it'll be fine."

* * *

 _ **So I'm too lazy to go edit the last chapter, but it was "four death Eaters'' but I listed FIVE**_

 _ **I am sorry, I write these chapters at like 12am-4am, and my brain function is like super sloooow. There are 5 DEs out right now. Not counting the others that simply haven't been captured yet.**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Because I am too obsessed with AUs.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **In Chapter 11, I list two different dates as their wedding dates haha OOPS**_

 _ **The 12th of July was my original planned date. Ignore the 13th.**_

* * *

He must have missed a dose, she figured, as she heard his wolf form growling and beating against the door at the bottom of the stairs. She pressed her hands against the door at the top, leaning her forehead against the cool wood. She pulled out her wand, reinforcing the wards. If he should break through the reinforced door below, the top door would still hopefully keep the wolf contained. She had placed a charm on the stairs, creating a trick stair similar to the Hogwarts stairs, and while his human form knew to avoid one specific stair- his wolf form wouldn't know to miss it, hopefully.

She walked into the kitchen just as the fireplace flared up and Draco appeared. He hesitated as a loud howl came from the basement.

"It's fine. He just, uh, must have missed a dose of his potion." She said quickly, gesturing him in. "Tea?"

"Uh, yeah, thanks." Draco said, brushing soot from his robes.

"So, you wanted to talk?" She asked, making the tea quickly with a wave of her wand. She carried the cups over, placing one in front of Draco.

''Well, it's full moon, right-"

"Yes, thanks, I had no idea." She commented darkly.

Draco smirked. "No, I meant, I have to cover Remus' classes for a couple days, and I was wondering if I could borrow Harry?"

"Well, I don't own Harry."

"I mean, with the breakout-"

"How do you know about that?" She demanded. "Draco, if you know anything-"

''I don't know anything, Dora, if I did, I would tell you." Draco said calmly. "It was in the Evening Prophet. I was coming by to see if you _and_ Harry would come keep the 5th, 6th and 7th years busy for the day but I know I shouldn't ask you both to leave the Ministry for the day. So can I borrow Harry?"

"Like I said, Draco, I don't own Harry."

"He's your Deputy."

"True, but I don't own him. I don't mind him being gone for the day. But it's not for me to give permission on his behalf, you'll want to go ask him." She said. She jumped involuntarily when there was a loud bang from the basement- she wondered if he had broken the first door.

Draco's eyes flickered towards the basement door uncomfortably.

"It's fine. The charms will hold." She said. "He's just going to be in rough shape tomorrow if he doesn't calm down."

"I mean, he knows we're here, right?" Draco asked. "Maybe that's why he can't calm down?"

She stared at him for a minute. "That's a good point." She said.

"You can come stay at our place for night, if you want. I know Teddy and Lye are at Aunt Andy's, so..." Draco said, and then shrugged. "I mean, only if you want."

She nodded. "That'd be nice, Draco, thank you." She said, smiling. "Is this your new plan to piss your father off?"

"No, no, Father hasn't talked to me since I told him Harry was Scorp's Godfather."

"You finally told him? I'm surprised, Draco." She said. "Let me just reinforce the door again, maybe add a Cushioning Charm to try to minimise his chance of breaking something."

She stood, walking over to the basement door, waving her wand in front of the door, casting new charms. There was a consistent banging sound from somewhere, and she would have assumed that it was from the basement door, but a second later, she realised it wasn't.

"Draco, please tell me you're making that sound-" She called.

"What sound?" Draco asked, standing and walking over to her. He paused, frowning. "It's not from downstairs?"

The front door exploded inwards, splinters of wood flying into the home. A large black wolf walked forward slowly, its eyes surveying the duo and its jaw snapping, a low growl escaping its throat.

"Greyback." Draco said, grabbing his wand from his robes. Tonks shot a Stunner at the wolf, but he sidestepped it easily, continuing to walk forward.

"Draco, get down." She said calmly. She took a step back, so she was right beside Draco, and could hear Remus' wolf becoming more agitated by the second. Did he know, then, that there was another wolf in the home?

" _Bombarda_!" She cried, pointing her wand at the basement door and grabbing Draco's arm, pulling him to the floor. The door exploded violently, and she had been right when she assumed Remus had broken through one door. The wolf ran up the stairs, and Tonks was thankful he _did_ miss the trick step. Draco was tense beside her as the large grey wolf stepped over the pair easily. The wolf paused, standing between Greyback and the pair on the floor, turning to stare at the humans- the _easy prey_ \- and Tonks' breath hitched.

Had she just killed herself _and_ her cousin?

Greyback growled, moving towards the grey wolf. Remus growled in response, lunging towards Greyback first. Tonks sent another Stunning Spell at the wolves, just barely missing Greyback.

"Go." Tonks said, jumping up and grabbing Draco, dragging him up the stairs.

"Where are we going-?" Draco asked.

She shook her head, stopping only when they reached the top of the stairs. She cast a patronus, the silver wolf appearing for a brief moment before vanishing to relay its message.

There was a loud yelp and a bark from the living room, and the fight went silent.

"Remus-" She gasped, turning to rush back down the stairs. Greyback was gone, and Remus was laying on the living room rug, bleeding heavily. "Oh-" She said, approaching slowly, her wand in her hand.

"Can we heal him now or do we have to wait?" Draco asked.

"Transformation will just reopen them, we have to wait until morning." She said quietly. "I'm not sure he'll respond well to us if he's missed his potion-"

The wolf stirred, lifting its head to look at her, and she realised he had Remus' eyes and not the usual amber of an uncontrolled wolf.

"You didn't miss your potion." She said quietly, dropping to her knees next to the wolf's large head. He exhaled deeply, a low whine escaping, closing his eyes slowly. "Remus, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have opened that door. I used you as a weapon, I am so _sorry_."

She stood, reaching to grab a blanket off the couch, and there was a snarl and a blur of black. Greyback collided with her, and she jabbed her wand into his rib cage, the pair rolling. There was a bang and Greyback was thrown off of her, landing a few inches away and getting to his feet, snarling.

A green flash missed Greyback and collided with a wall, green flames exploding and leaving a black scorch. Greyback rounded on Draco, who sent a second green flash towards the wolf.

"You've threatened a Death Eater's family, Greyback." Draco said harshly. "And you know what we do if that happens."

Tonks reached for her wand, aiming at the wolf's back just as he lunged at Draco, pinning the man to the floor before either human could react.

"Draco!" She screamed as Draco yelled, and there was a green explosion.

Greyback was thrown, landing in a crumpled heap against what remained of their front door. Draco lay still, clutching his shoulder with a bloodied hand.

"Draco, fuck-" Tonks said, crawling towards him quickly. She grabbed his hand away from his shoulder and was met with the sight of a horrifying bite mark. "Draco, _shit,_ I'm so sorry."

Draco was trembling, blood staining the floor beneath him. Tonks took of her sweater, pressing it against Draco's shoulder, grabbing his hand and placing it on top of the sweater. "Try to stay awake." She said, jumping up and rushing up the stairs. She reached the bathroom, opening the cabinet and grabbing the small bottle of silver and dittany she had to use periodically to seal wounds Remus inflicted on himself.

She rushed back downstairs, dropping beside Draco again and noticing he was unconscious as she shoved the bloodied sweater off his shoulder and ripped his shirt to reveal the entire wound. Her hands were trembling as she pulled the stopper from the bottle, dropping the mixture onto his shredded skin.

His eyes opened slowly a few seconds later. "Draco, I am so sorry-" She said, brushing his hair off of his sweaty forehead.

There were loud _pops_ in the yard, and a few seconds later, she saw Aurors rushing into her kitchen. Harry was among them and froze at the sight in the living room.

"Dean, Seamus! Get Draco to St Mungo's!" He demanded. "Proudfoot, Savage, get Greyback out of here- Tonks, are you and Remus alright?"

She moved back only to let Dean and Seamus lift Draco and Disapparate, but shook her head. "Harry, it's my fault, isn't it?" She asked. "I demanded that werewolves in Azkaban get Wolfsbane, Greyback knew _exactly_ what he was doing-"

"Draco will be fine." Harry said.

"That was a _bite_ , Harry." She said, tears escaping her eyes. Proudfoot and Savage bound Greyback, despite him being dead and Disapparated, leaving Harry alone with Tonks and an injured Remus.

Harry pulled out his wand, sending a silver stag somewhere and kneeling next to Tonks. "Come on, Tonks, get up." Harry said, taking her arm and pulling her to her feet. He led her to the couch, sitting her down. She watched as he waved his wand to repair what he could- the black scorch marks from the Killing Curses wouldn't be easily removed, and draped a blanket over the still form of Remus' wolf.

He sat next to Tonks. "Are you injured?" He asked.

She shook her head. "Where did you send your stag?" She asked after a moment.

"Hermione. She's probably got loads of dittany with George's continued experiments. I told her to brew in some silver and bring it by." Harry said. "Remus will need it."

"Thank you." She said quietly. "I'm just thankful he took his potion. At first, I thought maybe he didn't, he was acting like he hadn't- but maybe he knew Greyback was near."

"Have _you_ taken your potion tonight?" Harry asked, and Tonks punched him in the arm.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Hello anyone-reading-this,**_

 _ **I am sorry this is not an update. I was rereading this entire thing and was annoyed at myself for the little continuity errors/other problems/etc.**_

 _ **So I am currently going back and editing all 18 chapters of this story before continuing. Just to clear up the issues I accidentally caused myself(kid ages, wedding date, other things), I will be rewriting portions of certain chapters or simply just editing.**_

 ** _Again, I'm sorry this isn't an update, but there will be an update when it's all edited!_**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Because I am too obsessed with AUs.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Alright, I believe I have edited out the inconsistencies. If I missed anything, I'm sorry.**_

* * *

"I'll go find out what I can about Draco, I'll make sure Astoria's there with him." Harry said shortly after Hermione dropped off the dittany mixture. "Send me a message if you need anything."

She nodded. "Thanks, Harry." She said, looking towards where Remus was still unconscious on the rug. "I need to talk to Minerva-"

"I can do it." Harry said, walking over towards the fireplace. "I'll go by St Mungo's first, and then to Minerva, that'll give her a few hours to find a substitute. Just take care of Remus, and contact me if you need me." He grabbed a handful of Floo powder, throwing it into the flames. "St Mungo's!"

He vanished into the green flames, and Tonks stepped over to Remus, sitting cross-legged beside him. She brushed a hand through the fur on his head, stroking his ear slowly. He sighed deeply and she smiled.

"I know, you don't like when I pet you like a dog." She said slowly. "But in my defense, I don't necessarily want to sit on the couch and just _stare_ at you until you turn back."

He shifted, lifting his head slightly and dropping it into her lap. She stroked his muzzle slowly, tracing her finger up and down the top of his snout slowly. She sat silently for the next hour until he pulled his head away, his body tensing up. She glanced at the clock above the fireplace and knew he would be transforming back any second now. She stood, backing away from him, and picking her wand up off the couch.

"I'll be back." She promised, and walked into the kitchen, knowing Remus preferred privacy when he transformed. She grabbed a rag, clutching her wand and waiting tensely.

"Dora-" His hoarse voice called, and she rushed into the living room. He was laying on the floor, the blanket covering his lower body as he held his hands over one of the deeper gashes across his chest.

She knelt next to him, using a water charm to soak the rag. She wiped his wounds slowly, applying the dittany as soon as she cleared some of the blood away. He groaned in pain as the wounds closed over, and she brushed a hand over his forehead. "It's alright, love." She promised. "Please don't be angry-"

"I'm not angry." He said hoarsely. "I was counting on you to open that door."

"You knew Greyback was here?"

He nodded.

As soon as she was sure all of his bleeding had stopped, she waved her wand, summoning a pain potion from the kitchen. She caught it, uncorking it and tipping Remus' head up to help him drink it. His tense body relaxed almost immediately.

She felt for any broken bones, healing up the bruises in his shoulder as best she could.

She reached for his hand, grasping it tightly. "Nothing broken." She said quietly. "Can you stand? I don't think the floor is very comfortable-"

He nodded slowly, and she helped him up slowly, he paused only to wrap the blanket around his waist tighter. She helped him to the couch, helping him lay down against the pillows.

"Was Draco bitten?" Remus asked.

"It looked like a bite." She said quietly. "I'm sure he'll be infected, but I won't know until I either go there myself or Harry comes to update me. Will you help him?"

"I'll cover his classes for as long as he needs and answer any questions he has, if he wants my help." Remus said. "Only Wolfsbane will really help him."

There was a flash of silver and a stag appeared. " _Draco's been infected, Minerva will cover classes until Remus returns. Tonks, Dawlish will be by to speak with you this evening._ "

Tonks sighed heavily, sinking to the floor beside the couch. Remus took her hand, and she rested her head against his shoulder. "It's going to be fine." Remus promised.

* * *

 _Harry was sitting on the steps that led to the courtyard, staring at the ground. He heard footsteps and saw Tonks sink into the step next to him. Her hair was its natural mousy brown, hanging limply around her bruised and dirty face._

 _"I don't want to talk about Voldemort." He said automatically and to his surprise, she smiled._

 _"I don't want to talk about Voldemort either." She said. "Remus wanted to come talk to you, but there were some students Greyback mauled, so he and Bill are talking with them in the Hospital Wing. We just wanted to ask Harry, what are you doing now?"_

 _"Well, right now, I'm sitting here and talking to you-"_

 _"No, you arse." She said with a laugh. "I meant now that the war is over. Do you have somewhere to go?"_

 _"Well, Molly said I could stay at the Burrow for as long as I needed, but I don't know- I mean, I want to give them space, and Hermione's leaving after the funerals are over to go to Australia to find her parents- I think I might go to Grimmauld."_

 _"I'm not sure being alone would be smart for you, Harry." She said after a moment. "Remus and I were thinking- well, it wouldn't be as quiet as Grimmauld, but we were thinking- maybe you'd like to stay with us for a while?"_

 _"Really?" Harry asked, looking at her.  
_

 _She nodded. "We have the room, Teddy's still sleeping in our room because we didn't want him to be a different part of the house in case Death Eaters found us, and Mum's staying in the bedroom we'll be turning into Teddy's room soon, but we have two other rooms that are empty. So, if you'd like- I mean, I get it if you say no, honestly sometimes I'd like to disappear to Grimmauld for some quiet."_

 _Harry thought it over for a minute._

 _"It's not going to be a quiet couple of weeks." She continued. "Full moon's coming up, and last month, Teddy fussed all night. And we had Order members coming in and out constantly over the last few weeks, but that should stop now. Like I said, Harry, it won't be as quiet as Grimmauld, but-"_

 _"I'd love to." Harry finally decided. The idea of being around the Weasleys had seemed overwhelming, simply because they'd be trying to grieve Fred and Harry felt responsible for Fred's death- but the idea of being around Remus, Tonks and Teddy seemed comforting. Besides, he hadn't met Teddy yet, and he felt comfortable around Remus and Tonks(most of the time, anyway)._

 _She smiled again. "The Order's pretty much done here, most are leaving now. St Mungo's has taken over with the injured, and Minerva and Poppy are handling some of them in the hospital wing, and Remus wants me to head back to Teddy, and said he'll be home in a couple of hours. You look like you could use sleep, and a proper meal, and my Mum's got a habit of cooking when she's feeling extremely stressed, and I'm sure last night was cause for some stress. You want to come with me now, or wait for Remus?_ _The Weasleys are leaving soon, Hermione's going with them. They want to speak to you first, I can wait for you, if you'd like?"_

 _Harry nodded. "Sure, I'll be right back, then. Thanks, Tonks."_

* * *

A month later, Tonks sat at her desk resting her head on her arms, when she heard the fireplace flare up. She looked up to see Harry step out of the fireplace. "Good morning." Harry said, dropping into the chair behind his desk. "How was last night?"

"Remus was alright this morning, so we both went to help Draco out this morning. He didn't look too rough, but it was tough for him." She said. "How was yesterday? Have you heard from Charlotte yet? I haven't got a single attempt of contact from her-"

"It was quiet in the department yesterday, no leads and no information. Nothing from Charlotte, either." Harry said slowly. "I'm sorry."

"It's been a month, where the Hell could she be?" Tonks asked, rubbing her eyes. "If she's been killed or-"

"She's not dead." Harry said. "We'll figure out where she's gone."


	21. Chapter 21

_**Because I am too obsessed with AUs.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Alright, I believe I have edited out the inconsistencies. If I missed anything, I'm sorry.**_

* * *

It seemed like every time something bad happened in the Auror department, it all happened at once. Harry and Tonks were the only ones still in the department, while the rest of the on-duty Aurors were split between Azkaban and searching for the escaped Death Eaters.

Three memos had landed on her desk just as an alarm went off in the department. She dropped the memos, her and Harry rushing out of the office.

In the middle of the department, Charlotte and Rodolphus Lestrange were in a heated duel. Two bodies lay near the duel, but Harry and Tonks didn't have time to identify them yet- Rodolphus must have noticed them, because he took a momentary lapse in the duel as opportunity to throw a Killing Curse their way. Tonks and Harry dropped the floor, the curse exploded against the door frame of the office.

They jumped up as a Killing Curse narrowly missed Charlotte, both rushing forward to join the duel. Nearly twenty minutes, a well aimed Stunner from Charlotte and an _Expelliarmus_ from Harry later, Rodolphus was subdued and tied up in the middle of the Auror department.

Charlotte turned to them, her pale face exhausted, and gave a mock bow. "You are welcome." She said, gesturing the two bodies and Rodolphus. Tonks realised first that the two bodies were those of the Carrows.

"Charlotte-" Tonks began, but then simply stepped forward, hugging the woman. "I honestly began to think you were dead."

"Not a chance." Charlotte said nonchalantly. "It'll take more than three Death Eaters to kill me."

"And why did you bring a duel into the Auror department?" Harry asked, looking around to survey the damage to the office door and some of the desks in the department.

"Well, I figured I had to bring them here _anyway_ , so I grabbed Rodolphus during the duel and dragged them all with me." Charlotte explained. "Why are you two _alone_? That's just asking for someone to come and start a duel-"

"Someone _did_ come in and start a duel." Tonks remarked. "We're working bare minimum right now. That means, at the very minimum, there has to be _at least_ two Aurors in the department if the rest aren't. And because _I'm_ not allowed to be out of the department, and Harry's got to be trained to do my job, we're the sitting ducks here."

"I'll call for a retreat." Harry said. "We've got four out of five of the priority escapees now- three are dead- so we can probably bring the Aurors back. Right, Tonks?"

Tonks nodded. "We'll need to have a meeting, and sort out a new group to begin the investigation into Yaxley's whereabouts." She said. "Charlotte, are you injured?"

Charlotte shook her head. "Absolutely no injuries whatsoever." She said with a grin. "Pretty impressive, right?"

Tonks only shook her head. "I would say yes, but that might encourage you to bring me more dead Death Eaters." She said as Harry disappeared into the office again.

"Tonks, I just called for a full retreat." Harry said, walking back out, holding one of the memos. "This is from Azkaban, Dean and Seamus got Yaxley."

"Can I ask why there are three Death Eaters in a partially destroyed Auror department?" Dawlish asked harshly, walking towards them.

"That was me." Charlotte said proudly. "Plus the damage can probably be repaired."

Dawlish raised an eyebrow at her.

"Dawlish, all five of the escapees are accounted for." Tonks said quickly. "Yaxley's back in Azkaban already, we'll take Rodolphus there next-"

"And the Carrows are dead, I see." Dawlish commented. "Clean this place up, get the Aurors back to work on the other cases." He turned, walking away and then pausing, turning back. "Good job, Auror Moody."

Charlotte beamed. "Thank you, sir."

As Dawlish disappeared, Charlotte turned to Tonks. "See? _He_ thinks I did a good job."

"He doesn't have to do the paperwork." Tonks said. "And neither do I. Harry, I'll show you how to do it."

Harry groaned. "Thanks, Tonks." He mumbled.

She smiled swiftly at him. " _Auror Moody_ , go somewhere and sleep, you look exhausted." Tonks said, as she waved her wand to cast a _Reparo_ on the damaged parts of the department, Harry repeating the same actions a few seconds later.

"And what about them?" Charlotte asked, gesturing to the three Death Eaters.

"We'll let the others handle that." Tonks said, as Aurors began entering the department. "Right, you lot, over here!"

The Aurors gathered as Charlotte left, some casting worried glances towards the bodies of the Carrows and the tied up Rodolphus.

"Savage, Proudfoot, escort Rodolphus to Azkaban." Tonks said. "Thomas, Finnigan, Creevey and Nott, get the Carrows to St Mungo's. We don't need their bodies here. St Mungo's will take over and handle the burials. The rest of you, continue work on the cases you were working on before this all happened."

The Aurors went to do their tasks, and Harry followed Tonks back into the office. She dug around in her desk, pulling out forms, before walking over to Harry's desk and dropping them on his desk. He sat down, and she waved her wand, her own chair sliding over so she could sit at his desk as well.

"Hopefully, you won't have to fill too many of these." She explained. "They just pretty much help the Auror department defend ourselves if anyone should say that the Auror in question acted too harshly. Although, Dawlish has already agreed that Charlotte did a good job, so I doubt we'll have issues. Most of it is easy to fill out, but you won't be able to fill in the witness part- we'll need to talk to Charlotte about what exactly happened."

Harry nodded, filling in the parts she spoke about and as she told him to. "And once we get her story and fill that part out, we send it to Dawlish and he handles it from there." She explained. "Anyways, I have to go to St Mungos- you know the usual checkups. Contact Dawlish if you need anything, I'll be back in an hour."


	22. Chapter 22

_**Because I am too obsessed with AUs.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Alright, I believe I have edited out the inconsistencies. If I missed anything, I'm sorry.**_

* * *

She was sitting quietly, alone, waiting for the Healer to return. Partway through the physical exam, the Healer had left the room and brought in another Healer, both speaking in hushed tones in the corner of the room. They finished the exam together, saying that her breathing looked good- even if it would never be exactly as it was before if she stopped the potions, so she would have to continue taking them- but the Healer also said there were other 'concerns', while doing more tests than she remembered there being at the last checkup. But concerns about what? She hadn't been sick or feeling weird in any way, it had always just been her breathing that had been an issue since she left St Mungo's.

The door opened and her Healer walked in. "Well, Mrs Lupin, I'm pleased to say everything seems to be well." Healer Broderick said. "However, I just have a couple of questions for you, if you don't mind?"

"No, of course not." She said.

"Since you've left St Mungo's, would you say everything's been relativity normal? With your body, I mean."

"Mostly, yes."

"What do you mean 'mostly'?"

"Well, when I left, you told me it wouldn't be abnormal not to get my monthly again or that it wouldn't be strange if I had a certain level of pain in some places or it wouldn't strange if I got sick more often."

"That's all very true, and since it's been brought up, have you had a menstrual cycle since you left?"

"No."

"And as for the pain, what kind of pain have you experienced?"

She shrugged. "Little things. Sometimes pain in my hand, or my chest, but it never lasts long."

Broderick nodded. "I'm going to ask as well, how is your marriage?"

She shrugged again. "Not much has changed."

"Sexual life?"

She frowned. "Well, I mean, we've had sex maybe a couple of times-"

"What was the earliest time you recall after your released?" Broderick inquired.

"Maybe a week or two after I got home."

Broderick nodded and smiled slightly. "Well, that would explain the dating-"

"What dating?" She asked, her frown deepening.

Broderick pulled out a small picture and handed it to her. "What do you see here?"

She looked at it. "It looks like one of those pregnancy scans-"

"When I left the room to get the other Healer, and we performed more tests, we did a scan." Broderick explained. "It's an easy spell for us, but Muggles actually have this machine to-"

"Wait, is this _mine_?" She asked.

He nodded, pointing to a tiny spot on the picture. "That's your baby right now, I'd say you're about five weeks along."

"My baby?" She asked in disbelief. "I can't be pregnant again, I was told that after 35, it wasn't generally easy-"

"Not necessarily easy, not necessarily impossible." Broderick said gently. "You and your husband were trying, weren't you?"

"We stopped trying almost two years ago." Tonks responded. "What does this mean? Will the baby be healthy? And the potions I'm taking-"

"So far, we don't see any abnormal about your pregnancy." Broderick said. "The potion isn't harmful to the child, and we will be looking at your pregnancy as a complicated one, once we factor in your age and your current health. That just means we might ask you to stop working earlier than you did when you were pregnant with your second son, and you'll probably have more checkups with us than either of your other pregnancies required."

She still didn't know how to react. They hadn't been trying- but hadn't that happened with both boys as well? They simply hadn't wanted any kids when she got pregnant with Teddy, and they had given up after two years of trying when she got pregnant with Lyall.

"Do you have any more questions or concerns?" Broderick asked gently.

She shook her head. "No, I just- I can't really believe it."

He pointed to the grainy picture in her hand. "There's your proof, Mrs Lupin. You're going to have another baby."

She finally smiled, looking down at the picture. "I hope it's a girl." She said, her smiling widening.

"It's too soon to tell, but in a few months, we can find out for you." Broderick said. "I know you weren't able to find out with Edward, and you chose not to know with Lyall-"

"We'll do the same." She said. "I'd like it to be a surprise again."

Broderick nodded. "I'd like to see you again in two weeks, so we can see that everything is progressing as it should be." He explained. "Normally, I would suggest for women to wait a few more weeks before spreading the news, but obviously, you should tell your husband before the usual symptoms arrive and he tries to drag you back in here... and considering your work, I do think you should tell your superiors and possibly resign sooner than you had planned-"

"I stayed at the Auror office until the day before I delivered Lyall, couldn't I do that again?"

"You delivered Lyall early, to be fair." Broderick said. "I suppose you _could_ , if no complications arise. We'll monitor things, but I hope you realise- if there are certain complications, I am more than willing to force your resignation."

"Understood." She said. "If you tell me in a few months I need to stop working, I will. But for now..."

"For now, I suppose you can continue being Head Auror Lupin." He said with a smile. "Congratulations."

* * *

When she returned to the Ministry, things seemed a lot calmer than earlier that day or even when she had left. As she stepped out of the fireplace, brushing soot from her robes, Harry looked up from the Daily Prophet.

"They always catch the stories so quickly." He commented, gesturing to the paper. "Already talking about how the 'very competent Auror department' has caught the five escapees, and then going on to question said competency because of the _other_ Death Eaters we haven't managed to track down- are you okay? You seem so... I don't know, happy? And considering what happened earlier-"

She nodded. "No, I know, I should be the so-serious-Head-Auror, and I know I should really talk to a certain someone else first and foremost but-"

"Are you allowed to stop taking the potion?" Harry asked. "Because I know that would put anyone in a good mood-"

"No, no, I still have to take that." She said. "No, it's just that Broderick told me something else, and I _really_ want to tell someone, and you're the closest person-"

"I can call another Auror in here, if you'd prefer someone else."

She shook her head. "Don't be an arse, Potter." She said, and then her smile brightened. "I'm going to have another baby.''

"You mean- the Healers have said you could try, or-"

She shook her head. "I'm five weeks along."

Harry grinned, standing and walking over to her, hugging her tightly. "That's brilliant, Tonks, congratulations. I would ask if it's a boy or girl, but obviously you wouldn't know yet, would you?"

"Magic's good, but not _that_ good." She responded. "I know Remus will be excited, but he's already overprotective enough, how will he react when I tell him?"

"Knowing Remus, the first thing he'll ask is if you're feeling alright, followed by making sure you've taken your potion."

She snorted. "Sounds about right."

"So, what are you going to do, then? You obviously can't stay here for an entire three years-"

"Not necessarily, but I don't see why I couldn't stay until I had the baby and return afterwards, depending on what the Healers say later on." She said. "It's what I did with Lyall."

* * *

 _The younger Lupin son had been born the day after Christmas Day, after Tonks' labour interrupted dinner. Harry and Ginny had both been over, Ginny close to delivering their first son, and Ginny had asked to be in the room when Lyall was born- just because she hadn't been in the room when anyone else in the family had delivered and wanted witness at least one birth before she gave birth._

 _Ginny had regretted that request so much. She and Tonks had found out about their pregnancies a couple weeks apart, and they were the only two to get pregnant and deliver that year- with the exception of Angelina, who found out she was pregnant with her second child a few weeks before the Lupin and Potter children were born._

 _Harry had stayed back with Teddy, so Andromeda and Remus could both be at the hospital with Tonks. And as he admitted to Ginny later, that he wasn't too keen on actually witnessing his second godson's dramatic entrance into the world._

 _And dramatic it was. Her labour lasted until nearly the next afternoon, with Healers concerned that they might have to rush Tonks into what the Muggles called a 'c-section' because of the baby's positioning, but just as that decision was being considered, the Healers were able to turn the baby into a proper position and everything went smoothly after that._

 _Nearly three weeks later, the oldest Potter was born- and Minerva herself had sent a letter to both sets of new parents, asking that they don't train their children to be as troublesome as their father/grandfather were when they attended Hogwarts, but that she was pleased that a Potter and Lupin would be attending Hogwarts together again._

* * *

 **Okay so sometimes I don't feel like these chapters flow well, but I try.**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Because I am too obsessed with AUs.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Alright, I believe I have edited out the inconsistencies. If I missed anything, I'm sorry.**_

 _ **I'm not even sure how many people are paying attention at this point, so I'm condensing the last few planned chapters into this epilogue**_

 _ **Which means I'll move onto my different stories after(The Fourth Daughter, The List, maybe finish Mortuos)**_

* * *

"Good evening, Remus." She greeted as she stepped out of the fireplace. Remus sat up slowly, still clearly sore from the night before. "Teddy and Lye still at Mum's?"

"Of course they are, I'm sure one day she just simply won't bring them home." Remus commented. "How was work?"

"It was good." She said, choosing to omit the fact Charlotte had pretty much demolished the place less than a few hours before.

"Just 'good'?" Remus asked, and he picked up a Daily Prophet from the table. "From what this says-"

"Oh, fucking Hell, I forgot about that." She grumbled. "It's not as bad as it looks."

"Were you injured?"

"I was not."

"Was Harry injured?"

"He was not."

Remus nodded slowly.

"Charlotte wasn't either." Tonks added.

"I was going to ask-"

"Sure you were."

"To be fair, a large majority of us happen to forget she exists because you're always sending her strange places." Remus said.

"That's very true." She said, shrugging, sinking onto the couch next to him. "So, I know you're also dying to ask, so go ahead-"

"How was your appointment?"

She smiled. "I know you too well, Mister Lupin." She said. "It was fine. In fact, better than fine. Remus, we're going to have another baby."

* * *

A month later it was Christmas Eve, and that found the Lupins, Charlotte and Charlie all at Grimmauld Place with the Potters after the majority of the Weasleys had all gone home. The kids had gone to bed, and the adults(except for Tonks and Ginny) were having a drink together.

They talked about a lot of things that night, from the future addition to the Lupin family:

"We'll have kids in Hogwarts for _seventeen years_!" Tonks said.

"I feel terrible for McGonagall." Charlie commented in response.

"We could have grandchildren before this one even graduates." Remus said, and then he laughed. "Somehow, that doesn't even seem like a bad thing!"

Charlotte had somehow turned the conversation to tattoos, and Charlie's strange choices for them, along with embarrassing Ginny and Harry while she was it.

"So, speaking of tattoos... Charlie's got a very interesting one." Charlotte said, with a grin. "A dragon, and you won't believe where its tail is!" _ **  
**_

Harry and Ginny turned bright red but Tonks laughed. "I remember that one!"

"So, uh, how do _both_ of you know about my brother's tattoo?" Ginny asked, frowning.

"Well, Ginny, you see, when a man and a woman love each other very-" Charlotte began.

"Oh I know what sex is!'' Ginny said quickly, looking horrified. "I have three kids, I've had sex a few times!"

"Only a few times?" Charlotte asked innocently. "Harry, honey, you've got to put more work into that."

Charlie cleared his throat loudly. "No, I think less work is _fine_." He said. "So let's talk about you, Charlotte. Remember that time you threw up _all over_ your father?"

Tonks and Charlotte laughed loudly. "I don't think he ever forgave that one, Char." Tonks said. "I heard about it all day the next day at training."

"I heard it about for the next _week_." Charlotte commented, rolling her eyes. "I like to think he'd be proud, though."

"Of how much you can drink?" Charlie asked.

Charlotte shook her head. "No. I mean, probably, but not what I meant, Weasel." She said. "I mean, his protegee is Head Auror here, I'm about to become Head Auror in America, Harry actually survived the war- I think he'd be proud of everyone who was in the Order."

"He'd never admit, though." Tonks said. "That was never his way of doing things."

Charlotte smiled. "No, he would called us all names, told us what we did wrong, maybe ended it with a-"

"Constant vigilance." Tonks finished, smiling. "Although, in hindsight, maybe he had a point with that."

* * *

 _ **Wow okay this final chapter just wouldn't end**_

 _ **so I apologise for the abrupt ending , I've given up.**_


End file.
